


Feathers on a Wing

by peppymint



Series: Kuroba 'Verse [2]
Category: Detective Conan/Case Closed, Magic Kaito
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 22,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots in the Kuroba 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroba

**Author's Note:**

> _As depressing as it is, I do not own Magic Kaitou_

_As depressing as it is, I do not own Magic Kaitou_

_And here we have it, the plunnie that spawned the series  
_

_It was inspired by the definition of Kaito's name, a picture I saw once,_

_and Icka's comment that Yes, Kid is just a little bit fae_

**Kuroba**

An unnatural calm descended over Hakuba as his body pitched over the side of the high building. He knew no one was going to catch him. Kid's hang glider had been destroyed in the shoot out.

The detective had always wondered how the thief felt during that weightless moment before his transformed cape lifted the him into the air. Under different circumstances, Saguru could have seen the appeal. Somehow though, the thought of impending death was more than enough to wipe away the thrill.

It isn't the fall that kills you, the blond thought with gallows humor. It's the sudden stop at the bottom. Hakuba couldn't help but calculate the time he had left. Thirty seconds until impact. Wind whistled past the young man's ears, twenty-five, twenty, fifteen.

Air whooshed out of Saguru's chest as his body abruptly changed direction. A pair of strong arms had wrapped around the detective's chest, baring him skywards. Something about the way they were moving was wrong, the detective vaguely considered. He would figure it out; he just needed a moment.

The figure's grip tightened as he bore them towards a nearby building. It was obviously a strain. The pair had barely made it to the nearby roof when a powerful gust of wind slammed into the thief from one side. He released Hakuba before slamming into a wall.

The detective struggled to his feet after hearing the sound of impact. "Kid?" there was no doubt in his mind as to who had caught him, although he did not understand how. Golden eyes peered into the shadows. It took a moment to spot the slender figure, not that he could see much.

_"Stay away," _the phantom thief's voice was reminiscent of a wounded animal. The area around him darkened in response to his desire to remain hidden.

Hakuba took a step forward, his gaze concerned. He was certain Kid was hurt. How badly he did not know.

_"I said stay away!" _

The detective moved a little closer. He had already decided what he was going to do. "One days truce is a small price to pay for my life. Do you not agree?" he inquired.

Kid hesitated, could he trust the detective.

"Everything that happens here will be strictly between the two of us. You have my word." Hakuba meant it. Inspector Nakamori wouldn't question him if he claimed the thief had just dropped him there.

For a heartbeat nothing happened. Then, the shadows slowly lifted to reveal a familiar figure. Given what had happened, it was not a surprise that Kid's left hand was clamped over his right shoulder. The shock came from the humongous raven wings that had emerged from the magician's back. One of them lay at an unnatural angle.

The detective gasped. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene in front of him.

The phantom thief looked uncharacteristically vulnerable at that moment. He attempted to curl his wings around his body, hiding it from view. A soft whimper escaped Kid's throat before the feathered appendages moved back to their original position.

The sound brought the detective back to his senses. Carefully he knelt beside his rival. "What's wrong?" As concerned as he was about the other, Saguru had to admit some frustration. Kid was right there, and he still couldn't make out the thief's face.

_"I don't know," _the other's voice was thick with pain. _"I can't retract them."_

With the same care he employed while handling Watson, Hakuba carefully examined the magician's wings. "You know," he stated conversationally. "Logically you should not have been able to carry both of us." The blond didn't really care about that, he was just trying to distract the Kid.

His patient laughed shakily. _"Since when has logic ever applied to me?" _Honestly, the thief was a little surprised he hadn't dropped like a stone. Not that he would ever tell Hakuba that. Kid kept himself still as the detective finished his careful probing.

"Nothing is broken," Saguru informed him. "It is just dislocated. I'll have to pop it back into place."

The thief considered his words before nodding sharply. _"Do it!"_

The blond didn't give Kid time to tense up. He just braced his hands and pulled. The joint resisted a little before moving back into its socket. Hakuba was knocked off his feet when the wings instinctively flared. An ethereal light surrounded them before they pulled back into the magician thief's body.

Then Kid fell. Saguru scrambled forward to prevent the figure from hitting the ground. It didn't even occur to him that he had finally caught the Kaitou Kid. All he felt was panic.

Just how different was the magician's physiology? It looked like he was going into shock. The detective stripped off his jacket and laid it over the other, cradling Kid close in an attempt to keep him warm.

After a few minutes the thief spoke. _"I'm all right," _his skin was unnaturally pale and tremors still wracked his body.

Hakuba gave him a skeptical look. "All right how?" He had never heard the magician sound so weak.

Kid's response was a shrug. _"I've always healed fast,"_ he revealed. _"It is part of my heritage." _He knew he couldn't get away with pretending nothing had happened.

"Your heritage," the detective repeated. Part of him looked at the thief as though he had never seen him before. "I admit I have to wonder about that."

The thief just smirked before rising to his feet. A swirl of the detective's jacket and he was immaculately clothed in his trademark white tux. "_What is there to tell?"_ he asked. _"Once upon a time a man feel in love with a beautiful woman, except this man wasn't exactly human." _Kid brushed some imaginary lint off the fabric as he spoke.

_"There are many names for his race. Oberon's children, fae, sidlhe, animal spirits," _his voice dropped, _"youkai. Regardless, all of the pair's descendants have been different, special. It is,"_he continued. _"The source of my family's magic."_

The thief pulled a dove out of thin air as he turned to face Saguru. _"And tell me my dear tantei, where is the best place to hide something?" _Kid was certain a rabid Holmes fan like Hakuba would know the answer. The blond didn't disappoint.

"In plain sight," he murmured.

White teeth flashed briefly in the darkness. _"Precisely."_

A few weeks later Hakuba watched from his balcony as a winged figure crossed in front of the moon. He raised his teacup in acknowledgement before moving back inside. A faint smile adorned his lips. "Kuroba," the detective murmured to himself. "Black feather."

_KVKVKVKVKV_

_This is much more AU than my other MK stories_

_I admit Hakuba is a little out of character, _

_but I figure years around Kaito and Akako have worn him down_

_If you like this I do have a prequel all about how our favorite magician thief's ancestors met. It is actually a multi-chapter fic. This one was getting too long so I decided to remove part of it for another drabble and it just grew. _

_I'm sure you all understand how that can happen_

_Please review_


	2. Fledgling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own nothin'

I don't own nothin'

**Fledgling**

A darkly clad figure glided through the air on silent wings. His precious bundle was carefully cradled in his arms. He was a man of many names and many faces. He was a great magician; he was a phantom thief.

Tonight though, he was just Toichi. This was a night for family. He needed no masks here. Raven wings were folded neatly behind him as he landed in the clearing.

A moment later, a second figure descended from the sky. Aakesh had changed little in the intervening centuries, outwardly at least. No one is completely unchanged by the passage of time after all.

"Grandfather," Toichi greeted respectfully. All right, maybe not so respectfully. Mischief danced in his eyes.

The youkai sighed faintly. He had tried to get his descendants to refer to him as uncle, but it had never stuck. They were too much like him he supposed. "Toichi," Aakesh glided over to the younger man to peer into the pile of blankets. "And this must be my newest grandson.

The babe looked like a darker version of Cupid. For the time being, Toichi had removed the illusion that hid his son's tiny wings. In time, the young hybrid would learn to retract them, as he had once upon a time.

At that moment, the infant opened his eyes, revealing brilliant blue-violet orbs. He giggled before reaching for the new person. This, more than anything revealed he was not a normal human child. But then, the pair already knew that.

Aakesh smiled softly. This one had power, more than his Father. He could feel it already. "What is his name?" he asked.

"Kaito."

"Kaito," the violet-eyed man rolled the name around his mouth as he considered it. "It suits him," Aakesh turned his attention back to the babe. "Welcome to the world my little fledgling."

Toichi's lips quirked. "I'm glad you approve." For a time the pair stood in comfortable silence, regarding the newest member of their family.

The moment was broken when the magician thief groaned. "You know," Toichi stated conversationally. "If my wife finds out I took Kaito flying, she will kill me. She wanted me to wait."

A laugh emerged from Aakesh's throat. "Nonsense, he is a Kuroba." The youkai's eyes glittered with untold secrets. "Why else does he have wings if not to fly?"

_KVKVKVKV_

_Wish I could draw_

_Baby kaito is probably so cute  
_


	3. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

**Lessons**

Two pairs of intelligent eyes watched the small boy carefully as he tested his wings for the first time. They were ready to step in if it became necessary.

Kaito was so excited. He had just turned five and his Father and Grandfather had finally agreed to teach him how to fly. It was harder than it looked.

Aakesh laughed when a small breeze knocked the boy off balance, forcing him into an impromptu landing. The youkai had witnessed scenes like this many times throughout his long life, but it never got less amusing.

A lower lip was petulantly extended as Kaito scowled. "If I had been higher I coulda caught myself," he muttered.

The youkai swooped down to crouch beside the child before lightly tapping his grandson on the nose. "And if you hadn't my little fledgling? A fall from this height might be embarrassing," he chided him. "But it won't hurt you."

"Your Grandfather is right Kaito," Toichi put in. "Remember when you were younger. You had to learn to walk before you could run."

Frustration shown in the boy's breathtaking blue-violet orbs. Why couldn't he do it? They made it look so effortless. Half-heartedly Kaito kicked a nearby rock. "I bet you never had these problems Otousan."

The youngest member of the Kuroba Clan found himself pressed against his Grandfather's chest. "I wouldn't be so sure," Aakesh purposely ignored Toichi's frantic signals to abort the subject.

"I recall when your Father was first learning to fly. He got the brilliant idea if he climbed a tree and jumped, he would have a better chance."

Innocent eyes looked up at the youkai in curiosity. "Did it work?"

A chuckle escaped Aakesh's throat. "Oh it worked perfectly. Right up until Toichi ran face first into another tree. Fortunately," he added. "I was there to catch him."

Kaito whipped his head around to stare at his Father in shock. Otousan had hit a tree? "You didn't," he blurted.

Toichi meanwhile was applying every bit of his training to keep himself from blushing. "I did." He reached down to ruffle his son's hair. "Everyone makes mistakes, just give yourself some time."

The winged child slipped out of Aakesh's grasp with a look of renewed determination. He broke into a run. One, two, three, once again Kaito launched himself into the air. He could do this; he was a Kuroba.

The wonders of the open sky were his to explore. Someday, he would fly with all the grace of his ancestors. Kaito spat out the mouthful of leaves he had acquired during his latest crash. Someday, but not today.

_KVKVKVKV_

_Poor Kaito_

_He will get the hand of it eventually  
_


	4. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own MK or DC_

_I do not own MK or DC_

**Lies**

Ginzo watched his daughter's best friend with concern. It had been less than a year since Toichi's death, and he knew the boy was far from over it, no matter how much Kaito smiled. Any queries as to his well-being were answered with the standard _I'm fine._

Hence the trip to this temple, the police inspector hoped it would help the kid put his Father's ghost to rest. The dark-eyed man wasn't sure if it was working, but both children seemed fascinated by the intricate carvings on the stone steps leading up to the shrine. He sighed in exasperation, and speaking of children, where had they gone? Ginzo wasn't that concerned. How much trouble could they possibly get into here?

Else ware, a pair of lively blue-violet eyes darted from left to right. It hadn't been overly difficult to slip away. Any magician, even one as young as he was, were masters of making people look where they wanted. Once Kaito was satisfied he was alone, he focused on object of his interest.

A series of bright energy lines were running through the building. The young hybrid had never seen anything like them before in his life. Kaito's reaction was like that of any other curious child. He reached out to touch them. There was a sizzling sound and the scent of burned flesh filled the air. The brunette stumbled backwards with a yelp, sticking the injured digits into his mouth.

"Kaito?" Aoko stuck her head around the building, eyes widening in concern. "Dad!" she called. "Kaito's hurt."

The police inspector was there almost instantly. Gently, he pulled the boy's fingers out of his mouth, examining the injury. "What happened?" he asked softly.

Kaito bit his lip, mind working frantically. He needed an explanation and he needed one fast. He certainly couldn't tell them the truth. His family had drilled the need to keep his true nature a secret into him from a very young age. Inspiration struck as the magician's gaze settled on the candles he had accidentally knocked over when he had fallen. "I burned myself," the boy murmured sheepishly.

Across the courtyard, a monk was staring at Kaito with the oddest expression on his face. Determinedly, he started towards them, causing the young hybrid to tense. The man was filled with the same kind of energy that was on the buildings.

"Can we go home now?" Kaito asked. He allowed a few tears to fall, purely for effect. "It hurts," he wasn't lying that time. It did hurt, a lot.

Dark eyes softened. "All right," Ginzo nodded agreeably. He swung the boy into his arms, taking off at a brisk pace, mind already on the first aid kit he had in his car. The temple, and the monk, was quickly left behind.

That night Aakesh was horrified when he saw the wounds. So few humans still practiced the old ways he hadn't felt it was necessary to teach his grandson how to defend against them. That had obviously been a mistake. They started lessons on wards that very night.

_KVKVKVKVKV_

_Monk might appear again later_

_If I ever start Raven Wings  
_


	5. Aura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Magic Kaito or and of its characters_

_I do not own Magic Kaito or and of its characters_

_Please do not sue_

**Aura**

Kaito stared at the young girl standing in front of the clock tower. She appeared to be about his age. One of the reasons his family was such a great judge of character was that they saw more than most, literally, and the other had such a pretty aura. Different shades of blue swirled around her core in ever changing patterns. He couldn't help but be drawn to her.

Reading auras was a skill, and one the young hybrid excelled at. He could tell at a glance that the other was kind, and brave, with a bit of a temper. A frown crossed his face, but she looked so sad.

This wouldn't do. Kaito had left all his conventional magic equipment at home. Still, there was something. The magician reached into the spaces between, just like his Father had taught him, reaching for the rose he had been practicing with earlier.

It sprouted from his fingers before her amazed sapphire eyes and the boy smiled at her look of amazement. "Hi," he greeted. "I'm Kaito Kuroba. Want to be friends?"

The oddest expression crossed his Father's face when Kaito introduced his new playmate, but the older man said nothing. It wasn't until years later that his son realized just what Toichi had been thinking that day.

_KVKVKVKVKV_


	6. Judgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Do I look rich to you?_

_Disclaimer: Do I look rich to you?_

**Judgment**

A sense of contentment washed over the British detective as he gathered up his school supplies. It had been a good day. Even Kuroba seemed relaxed, refraining from his usual tricks. Which was just fine with Hakuba considering he tended to be one of the brunette's more popular targets. The blond was about to leave when one of his female classmates burst into the room, dragging a confused looking young man behind her.

"Kaito," she greeted cheerfully. The girl practically shoved her companion in front of the magician. "This is Ken," she introduced the other. "We're going out tonight."

The afore mentioned Ken tried not to squirm as Kaito's gaze focused on him. Those blue-violet eyes were intense. It was like they could see right through him. If asked, the young man would have sworn he had no secrets from the other.

Then the moment was over and the magician smiled. "Have fun," he told her. "Where are you going? The movies?"

The young woman also smiled, seeming pleased. "The food court actually. We're just grabbing dinner." After a bit more casual conversation she said her good-byes and left, date in tow.

Baffled, Hakuba turned to Keiko. "What was that about?" he asked.

Keiko blinked, surprised by the question. Then her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh," she said. "We all bring our dates to see Kaito-kun."

The detective just stared at her. This didn't compute. Why would they ask another boy's opinion? It boggled the mind.

"He is a great judge of character," the young woman responded to his unspoken question. Keiko looked down, unconsciously twisting her fingers. "You know Umino-san, from 4C?"

Hakuba nodded.

"Kaito saved her life once."

The detective choked. "What?" he gasped.

"It was two years ago," Keiko continued softly. "Umino-san was at the mall and this guy was flirting with her. He wanted her to go with him." The young woman looked back up. "Kaito-kun stopped her. He convinced Umino-san not to go." She swallowed hard, looking a bit green. "We found out later that the man, that he . . ."

She couldn't finish, but Hakuba got the general idea. "The movies," he repeated thoughtfully. "It's code, isn't it?"

Keiko nodded. "It means he is a normal teenage boy, ruled by his hormones." Basically it was Kaito warning the girl not to get talked into anything she didn't want.

For a moment the detective was silent. "And me?" he asked at last. Though to be honest, Hakuba wasn't sure he wanted to know.

It was at this point that Akako leaned over. Her uniform outlined the curves of the sorceress's breasts perfectly. "He doesn't think much of our taste in men," she purred. "But you have his blessing."

The blond swallowed hard. Maybe he didn't want Kuroba's blessing. It seemed far safer without it.

_KVKVKVKV_

_Reviews make me a happy person  
_


	7. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

**Fears**

A giggle escaped the young boy's throat as the breeze playfully ruffled his hair. The sand felt good between his bare toes, warm and squishy. In spite of the fact it was a beautiful day the beach was deserted, save for Kaito and his family. He lifted a large seashell to his ear, listening intently for the sound of the sea; but that was not what he heard.

"_Come,"_ a sweet female voice echoed through the young hybrid's mind_. "Come to me little one."_

Blue-violet eyes glazed over and the shell dropped from suddenly nerveless fingers. Unthinkingly Kaito took a step closer to the water.

"_I will show you wonders you could never imagine," _the stranger promised. _"Now come."_

Cold seawater splashed against the child's ankles, but he paid it no mind. Kaito didn't even feel it. He took another step, sinking up to his knees.

"_Come," _she commanded.

Then Toichi was there. Strong arms wrapped around his son, dragging the youngest Kuroba out of the water. "Kaito?" his voice was concerned. "Musuko can you hear me?" The whole area reeked of foreign magic.

Kaito blinked, life returning to his gaze. He looked around confused. What had happened? He couldn't remember.

A scream of rage echoed over the water and the sky began to darken. Water swirled around the beautiful figure that had risen from the waves. The siren's face was twisted into a mask of hatred and her red eyes burned. _"Give him to me!" _she snarled.

Kaito trembled, power was radiating off the woman in waves. The boy freely admitted, that at that moment, he was terrified. He tightened his grip on his Father.

"No," Toichi's refusal was instant and unwavering. His blue eyes narrowed and he drew his own power around him like a cloak. He would fight if he had to. This creature would not have his son.

The siren was not impressed. She laughed; it was not a pretty sound. _"You don't honestly think you can take me half-breed."_

Smoothly Aakesh slid in front of his grandsons, dropping his disguise along with any pretenses of mortality. "Even if he can't Aripra, I know I can." It had been many years since he had seen the other, but he hadn't forgotten her. It was true the children she took had happy lives. Until that is she grew bored of them, at which time they found themselves trying to breath water, an impossible, and quickly fatal task for any human. Energy gathered in a dark orb that crackled at the youkai's fingertips. "Now why don't you crawl back into whatever hole you came out of."

Aripra hissed, moving back. She had known the boy carried youkai blood, that was what had drawn her to him. But, the siren had no idea he was so well protected, she also knew she did not have the power to challenge Aakesh directly. A low snarl emerged from ruby lips and her gaze moved past the raven to Kaito_. "Another day little bird,"_ she promised. _"This isn't over." _Then she turned and dived, disappearing back into the ocean's depths.

The next time he saw a fish Kaito absolutely freaked. It didn't matter that it was just a small animal that couldn't possibly do him any harm. All he could see was Aripra's burning red eyes. Eyes the color of blood.

_KVKVKVKV_

_As always please R&amp;R  
_


	8. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Haven't bought MK since last post_

_Haven't bought MK since last post_

_Bummer_

**Freedom**

A sigh escaped Kaito's lips as he felt tight muscles relax. He had needed this more than he had realized. The darkly clad figure pushed his body to the utmost, twisting and turning through the air before soaring towards the moon.

The hang glider he used during his night job was a poor substitute. Really, the two sensations didn't even compare. The magician kept going until the thinning oxygen made it difficult to breath. Kaito paused for a moment to admire the view; the city's lights looked almost like colorful stars from this distance. Then, he let himself fall.

During debates on the Kaitou Kid's sanity, or lack there of, one of the most commonly brought up points was the thief's tendency to throw himself off tall buildings. What kind of person had such a casual disregard for heights? They asked.

The answer to that question was simple, one who could fly. Raven wings unfurled to their full extent, lifting the young hybrid back into the air long before he was in any real danger. A smile of pure contentment spread across his features.

Kaito felt a brief surge of pity for his fully mortal classmates. Not even Akako could truly understand the freedom of the open sky, the feeling of the wind beneath his wings. This was his birthright, and there was nothing else quite like it in the entire world.

_KVKVKVKV_

_Flamers will face the devil cat_

_He is the fire-breathing kitty's honorary big brother  
_


	9. Smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Magic Kaitou_

_I do not own Magic Kaitou_

_This is just a little drabble in the Kuroba 'Verse in honor of Valentines Day_

_It takes place about a year after the end of my unwritten story Raven Wings_

**Smitten**

The small group of friends sat around a small table. Akako leaned over to whisper something in Hakuba's ear, causing the blond to flush. The mismatched pair had been dating for about three months now. Kaito admitted to himself he thought it a bit odd, a detective firmly grounded in the _real world_ and a witch. Still, they seemed to be happy, and that was all that mattered.

The magician sighed faintly. Honestly, he was a bit jealous. Kaito shot a discrete look at his best friend. He loved Aoko, of course he did. But he wasn't sure if he _loved_ her. They were just too different. There were too many things about him he had never told her. Things the hybrid wasn't sure if she could understand.

Besides, Aoko was currently taken. Her boyfriend Yuki seemed nice enough. Though Kaito had considered it his duty to warn the brunette what would happen to him if he even hurt his friend. The magician suspected Hakuba had had a go as well. Yuki had gone awfully pale when he saw the other waiting at the table.

Aoko playfully nudged the magician in the side, bringing him out of his thoughts. "So Kaito?" she asked. "Anyone new in your life?" She had been unpleasantly surprised when the magician had showed up to the gathering alone.

A sharp grin spread across the ex-kaitou's features. "Nope," he answered. "Still single. I am perfectly happy leaving the trials and tribulations of being in a relationship to Hakuba-kun here."

"Kaito," his best friend said reproachfully. She knew him well enough not to take his words and actions at face value. What had happened with Ami? The pair had seemed to get along well enough when she had introduced them.

The magician shrugged. "Just haven't met the right girl yet I gue . . ." His voice trailed off as he stared across the courtyard.

There stood a slender figure, her aura shown impossibly bright compared to the others in the room. Kaito looked at her with more than his eyes, piercing the illusion of normality to reveal the light purple hair hidden beneath a glamour spell. God, she was beautiful.

Nakamori-keibu's daughter followed his gaze. "Ahh," she said thoughtfully. "Who is she?"

Kaito jerked his gaze back to the table. "I don't know," he feigned nonchalance, badly.

After considering the situation a moment, Aoko rose to her feet. Ignoring her best friend's frantic hiss to come back she moved across the room. "Hi," she introduced herself to the young woman. "Would you like to sit with us?"

After a moment the other nodded, following the Aoko back to the table. One after another its occupants introduced themselves.

The raven hanyou hid his nerves beneath a perfect poker face, producing a dark red rose from nowhere, which he offered to the violet-haired young woman. "Kaito Kuroba. Pleased to meet you."

She blushed faintly, accepting the flower. "Wisteria," she offered her name in return. "Likewise."

_KVKVKVKVKV_

_I have always liked the name Wisteria_

_But I wouldn't burden a kid with it_

_Maybe as a middle name_


	10. Alibi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Magic Kaitou_

_I do not own Magic Kaitou_

**Alibi**

Kaito watched from the sidelines, an amused grin on his face, as his classmates attempted to dance to the music. They got points for effort he supposed, and the group looked to be enjoying themselves. It was Keiko's eighteenth birthday, and her parent's had gone all out. Anyone and everyone had been invited.

The magician had already given the pig-tailed girl her present, a delicate-looking necklace. It was one of a kind. He had made it himself, though she didn't know that. He had even included a few enchantments, to encourage safety for the wearer.

Keiko had thanked him anyway. The piece's monetary value didn't matter to her. It was the thought that counted, and she liked it. It was very pretty. Aoko had liked it too.

An unconscious shiver ran down his spine as Kaito remembered the evil eye his best friend had given him as she dragged him to the party. Honestly, he had intended to come anyway. He probably would have even without the ulterior motives that had prompted his presence.

Kaito glanced down at his watch, doing some quick calculations to account for the differences in time zones. It was almost time for him to go. But, there was still one thing left to do. Tonight would be the first international heist since he had taken up his Father's mantle, and there was no way Hakuba would pass up the opportunity to try to confirm his suspicions.

Almost in response to the hybrid's thoughts, his phone range. He smirked, pulling out his cell and flipping it open. It was white, his own private joke. "Moshi moshi," Kaito answered.

"Hello Kuroba," the detective's voice came back. "Looking forward to tonight," he sounded immeasurably smug. No doubt he had thought he had finally won.

The magician almost felt bad about disappointing him. "Hakuba," he sighed sounding much put upon. "What are you talking about now?"

"The Kid heist of course."

Kaito paused, purely for dramatic affect. "You may be able to drop everything on a whim to go half way around the world Mr. Detective, but some of us have lives. Even if I do wish I would be there," he pouted.

"W-what?" Hakuba stuttered. Surely he had heard that wrong.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Kaito inquired. "I. Am. Still. In. Japan."

There was a moment of silence. "I don't believe you," the blond said at last.

An audible snort was transmitted over the line. "You don't have to," the magician informed him. "It's Keiko's birthday, remember? At least half the class is here." Yes, Kaito thought to himself, this had truly been a brilliant move on his part. "Now if that is all . . ."

"Huh?" Hakuba sounded dazed. "Ah yes, good-bye."

"Bye yourself, and good luck with Kid." Kaito snickered as he flipped his phone shut, placing it back in his pocket. Smoothly he rose to his feet making his apologies to the birthday girl before leaving.

Jii was already in New York, as was all their equipment. The older man had left days ago to prepare everything. The only thing that wasn't there was Kaito. Kid's trademark smirk spread across the teen's face as he turned into an abandoned alleyway.

The phantom thief made a quick, but thorough examination of the area before deeming it safe. He turned to face the wall and closed his eyes, his dark hair swirling in an unfelt wind as Kaito called up his power.

Then his eyes snapped open, a rift forming in front of him, as space was pulled apart. Kaito grinned. He had very firm beliefs about the use of his power during actual heists. It wouldn't be fair for him to lord such an advantage over his dedicated pursuers. This though, was something else entirely, and if it got Hakuba off his back for a bit, so much the better.

The raven hanyou stepped through the portal, pulling it shut behind him. Between one breath and the next, he transversed over a thousand miles, reappearing in a small apartment he had rented, for this very purpose, weeks ago. Kaito's blue-violet eyes gleamed in anticipation. "Showtime," he whispered.

_KVKVKVKV_

_Hope you all liked it_

_I can just imagine the look on Hakuba's face as he tries to figure out how Kaito can be in Japan just a few hours before Kid's heist in New York_

_On another note, if you liked these check out my recently completed short story Titania's mirror_

_There is also the big prequel Black Feather about Kaito's ancestors  
_


	11. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Magic Kaitou_

_I do not own Magic Kaitou_

_The Kuroba 'Verse is mine brain child though_

_Takes place about a year before Kuroba_

_I will see about making a timeline to post on my journal sometime soon_

**Pride**

"Ne Kaito-kun," Keiko asked pointing to a painting. "What is this? It looks old." The others gathered around to look as well. They had all come to Kaito's house to meet for a school project.

Prominently displayed on the wall was a portrait of a beautiful young woman with long wavy brunette hair and honey-brown eyes. Her deceptively simple dark green kimono fluttered in an unseen breeze as she stood in front of a blooming cherry tree.

A pair of violet-blue eyes flicked towards the picture before moving back to his classmate. "That," the magician answered. "Is my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother Mizuki. The co-founder of the Kuroba line."

Another of his classmates frowned, examining the woman. "But she looks nothing like you." he pointed out baffled. There was not even a trace of the mischief the class had come to associate with Kaito in her eyes. "Are you certain she is a Kuroba?"

Kaito bristled at the implied insult to his grandmother, his violet-blue eyes flashing. For a moment, the young raven hybrid looked truly angry. "Mizuki was everything a Kuroba should be," he informed them flatly. "Intelligent, skilled, brave; willing to risk anything and everything for those she cared about."

Just because Mizuki had been dead for centuries didn't mean she had been forgotten. His family knew full well what they owed her. If not for Kaito's ultimate grandmother, it was quite possible his ancestors would have starved to death the winter she first broke the emperor's law by taking the stage in disguise.

It was Hakuba who saved the day, stepping in front of their not so bright classmate with a question of his own. "You said Mizuki-san was the co-founder of the Kuroba line," the detective had to admit he was curious about that. With how old that portrait was, the woman had to have been something spectacular to receive such notice. "Who was the other?"

The magician offered his classmates a slow smile, one that caused more than one of them to back away slowly. "Where do you think the other traits of the Kuroba line came from?" he answered the other's question with one of his own.

_KVKVKVKV_

_I just didn't want everyone to get so wrapped up in Aakesh's influence that they forgot Mizuki's. _

_Who she was is an important part of who every Kuroba is. Her husband has made sure of that by keeping the old stories alive. _


	12. Glamourie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Magic Kaitou_

_I do not own Magic Kaitou_

_Though the Kuroba 'Verse is my brain child_

**Glamourie**

_def. an air of compelling charm, romance, and excitement, _

_especially when delusively alluring_

Aoko blinked, her eyes searching the crowd for the familiar form of her best friend. "Hey," she asked, pulling on Keiko's arm to get her attention. "Have you seen Kaito?"

The other girl shook her head. "Nope," she answered. "Not since we got here."

A frown crossed the wild-haired young woman's face. "If he doesn't hurry he is going to miss the display." It was the night of the summer solstice, and the former members of class 2B had gathered down at the lakefront to watch the candle-lit sailboats make their ways across the still waters. It was a beautiful night too. The lack of moon made the stars shine especially bright. Aoko made move to rise, only to be stopped by the hand that gently came down on her shoulder.

"Do not bother yourself Nakamori-chan," Hakuba told her, ever the gallant gentleman. "I will find Kuroba-kun." The blond rose from his own place and walked towards the tree line. That was where the magician had disappeared to he knew. Though honestly, if he hadn't been discreetly watching Kaito, he wouldn't have noticed. It took the detective some time, but he finally spotted the other, only to have his breath catch in his throat.

Kaito stood in the middle of a ring of stones, dancing. The magician threw his head back in an attempt to get the hair out of his face, teeth flashing in a wild, untamed grin. His blue-violet eyes glowed faintly in the twilight and his pale skin held an almost iridescent gleam. Around his slender form floated a plethora of small lights.

At first, Hakuba mistook them for fireflies. It was then his sharp eyes caught the brief flash of one tiny wing. Fairies, he realized in wonder. They were fairies. A few years ago he would have dismissed the sight as a hallucination. He knew better now. Both Kaito and Akako had seen to that.

The magician twirled as he leaped into the air; landing so lightly he barely seemed to touch the ground. But then, the tantei mused. If his suspicions about his former classmate were correct, and he was certain they were, being on the ground was not Kuroba's natural state.

In the light of day, it was so easy to dismiss what he had seen that night almost a year ago, the night that the Kaitou Kid had dropped from the sky on wings of black feathers to save his life. But now, the magician looked, inhuman. There was no other word to describe it.

As a detective, Saguru was a student of human nature. People tended to act in certain patterns, which meant they could be predicted. But Kaito did not follow these unwritten rules. He didn't even acknowledge they existed. This creature in front of him was a far cry from the trickster who had laughed in class as he dyed Hakuba's hair green. Here stood a being of shadow and starlight, of mystery and magic. One that, he privately admitted to himself, could be neither caged nor controlled. The blond didn't know how long he stood there watching. He only knew when Kuroba stopped.

The younger man's eyes slid shut, only to snap back open immediately as he turned to look straight at the other. "Hakuba," he whispered. For a moment, Kaito just stood there. Then he strode out of the ring, a severe look on his normally jovial features. "You shouldn't be here," he said seriously, reaching out to pull the detective away. "It's dangerous."

Almost instantly the detective fathomed what his rival meant. All the stories of his childhood, combined with more recent research, to remind Saguru of the darker side of the legends. Tales of mortals who wandered after the fae folk to vanish, returning years later to find everyone had aged around them while they remained the same.

If this story was true, Hakuba wondered. What about the others? Convulsively he shuddered. Still, Saguru couldn't prevent himself from taking a single quick glance over his right shoulder for one final look at the small fairies. But then, he realized, that was how one fell into their trap. Beauty held its own danger, and sometimes one didn't see it coming until it was already too late. It was a lesson that the blond would always carry with him.

_KVKVKVKV_

_Poll is still going, but not for much longer_

_So if you want to vote, go do it_


	13. Checkup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Magic Kaitou_

_I do not own Magic Kaitou_

**Checkup**

Kaito sighed as he made his way towards the nurse's office, resisting the urge to drag his feet. Yep, it was that time of year again. Time to be poked prodded, analyzed, and examined, all for the sake of determining one's health. Oh, he understood why it was important. That didn't mean he had to like it though. He sighed again.

It wasn't such an unusual thing, the magician supposed, to dislike doctors. But he doubted most people had the same reasons he did. Usually, passing for human was easy, easier now than it had been for many of his ancestors. His Mother's people had forgotten much as the years passed. Days like this though, the raven hanyou had to put a bit more effort into it.

Soon enough, Kaito found himself right outside the office door. He knocked, slipping inside when the nurse called for him to enter. The teenager smiled at her brightly, poker face slipping effortlessly into place. There was no need to make this hard on both of them.

The nurse smiled in return. "Ah Kuroba-kun," she greeted cheerfully, opening his file. "We'll just take a moment to update your paperwork. Are you still seeing Doctor Shinrin?" she asked.

Kaito nodded. Of course he was. Shinrin-sensei was actually an elf. He had been the Kuroba family physician for almost one hundred years. It was useful for when medical records needed to be altered. A few more questions and it was time to begin.

"If you could take off your shoes and stand against the wall." The nurse peered at the ruler, flattening Kaito's hair to get a more accurate reading. "Five feet, six inches," she murmured to herself. "Now the scale."

The magician moved over, waiting patiently while the numbers spun. After a few seconds it settled on 125 pounds, a perfectly respectable weight for someone his size. Of course, she didn't know that Kaito was carrying an extra thirty pounds of lead underneath his clothing.

It was necessary if the raven hanyou wanted to avoid awkward questions. His bones weren't quite hollow the way a bird's were, but they did not follow the human structure either. Kaito wasn't nearly as heavy as he looked.

Next the nurse had him back up to a line, which had been taped onto the floor, for the purpose of the vision test. "Please read the smallest line you can Kuroba-kun," she requested.

In all honesty, Kaito could read all the lines. But he also knew ordinary people didn't see that well. He picked out the line that indicated 20/20 vision. "D, E, F, P, O, T, E, C," he recited.

"Now cover your right eye."

The magician did so, repeating the sequence of letters before switching sides and doing it again. He smirked at the young woman. "I can see," he proclaimed dramatically. "It's a miracle."

The nurse laughed, though she tried to hide it. This teenager really was a handful. She found herself pitying his teachers. Quickly the young woman stuck a thermometer into Kaito's mouth before retreating to the other side of the room to compose herself.

After a few minutes, Kaito looked at the thermometer cross-eyed. It was difficult to read at this angle, but not impossible. 102.3 degrees Fahrenheit, inwardly the hybrid grimaced. That was well within his normal range, but he had the feeling the nurse wouldn't see it that way.

Carefully the magician reached out with his power, lowering the temperature one point at a time by pulling the mercury backwards. Telekinesis on this scale wasn't easy. The first time he had tried it he had nearly broken the thermometer. He managed just in time.

The nurse pulled it out of his mouth. "98.7," she wrote that down on the chart. "All right then," she said. "You are done with this part. The psychological tests are being held in the gym this year."

Kaito nodded and bowed as he left the room. His hair hiding the grimace that flicked across his face. Ah yes, the joy of inkblots. Last time he had made the mistake of saying one of them looked like the Celtic rune to ward off evil spirits.

The tester had given him an odd look before noting something in his file. This time though, the magician was prepared. Just as long as no one found out he had read several psychology texts in preparation for the examination he would be fine.

_KVKVKVKV_

_Hope you liked it_

_I hated those tests when I was little_

_They always seemed like such a waste of time_


	14. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Magic Kaito_

_I do not own Magic Kaito_

_Though I could argue that Aakesh belongs to me_

**Grief**

Kaito sat on top of the large spire of volcanic rock, his black wings wrapped around him to ward off the chill night air. There was no danger of him being disturbed. No human would be able to climb up this, especially not in the dark. The boy's indigo eyes were glassy, though not a single tear had yet to fall.

"Kaito," a soft voice spoke up from behind him.

The boy twisted to look at the other, unsurprised to see who had snuck up on him. "Grandfather," smoothly the younger raven rose to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Aakesh approached, his own wings splayed behind him. "Your mother was worried about you." The woman had nearly had a heart attack when she had found her son gone, not that the youkai could blame her.

A flicker of guilt flashed across the young raven hanyou's face. "I'm sorry," he murmured. He hadn't expected anyone to notice his absence.

"It is not me you should be apologizing to." For a long moment the pair stood in silence, looking out over the night sky. Each caught up in their own thoughts.

"It's not fair," Kaito said at last. "Tousan always checked his equipment. Always! How could this have happened?" His eyes begged his grandfather for an answer.

An answer Aakesh could not give, at least not yet. Kaito was still a child, far too young to know the truth. "Accidents happen."

"But not to us," Kaito snarled, the more inhuman parts of his nature coming to the fore. "Why didn't he stop it? Why didn't he teleport out?"

"It happened to quickly," the youkai admitted. "Toichi didn't have time." _He_ had not had the time. Aakesh reached out to grasp his grandson firmly by the shoulder.

Kaito stiffened, before turning and collapsing into the older raven's arms. "I'll be fast enough," he swore, tears running down his cheeks. "I'll be the fastest ever."

As he comforted his grandson Aakesh wished he could tell Kaito that it wouldn't be necessary, that he didn't need to be that fast. But, the youkai knew, it was very possible that such a goal would save his fledgling's life one day. And so the youkai said nothing.

_KVKVKVKVKV_

**   
_Challenge: Draw a picture of Kaito with wings _   
**

_Entries can be submitted on my insanejournal_

_Link is on my profile  
_

_I will write a one-shot of the artist's choice for whoever draws the best one_

_So pull out you pencils and paper and go for it_


	15. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Magic Kaitou_

_I do not own Magic Kaitou_

_Shocking, isn't it_

**Truths**

The magician took a deep breath, slowly exhaling through his nose in an effort to control himself. How on earth had he gotten himself into this situation? Surely he could have called in sick or something. At that moment, Kaito was at a loss to explain why he hadn't. It wasn't like missing one fieldtrip would have that much of an effect on his grades.

Peace, the indigo-eyed teen mediated. Calm, tranquility, he completely ignored the looks he was getting from performing yoga in such a public venue. As long as it worked, he couldn't care less. He was doing fairly well, all things considered, until he opened his eyes.

Not one foot in front of him, a puffer fish stared at him through the glass. Kaito barely managed to prevent himself from screaming. The hell was he calm! Aoko or no Aoko, he never should have entered the aquarium. "I have got to get out of here," he whispered.

Turning, the magician bolted for the nearest exit with inhuman speed. Not caring in the least that it was marked employees only, or that it was locked. The chain magically undid itself even before Kaito reached the door, reattaching itself behind him. If not for Akako's presence, he would have just teleported. But as it was, he didn't want to give anything away to the witch.

Once Kaito was outside, he sat down, working on regaining his composure. That was where Hakuba found him, perched on the edge of a fountain, head between his knees.

"I don't believe it," the tantei said in wonder. "You really are afraid of fish." He had heard the rumors of course. But Hakuba had thought they were only that, rumors. The whole business had seemed too ridiculous to be true, but it was.

As for Kaito, the magician didn't even raise his head, too busy regaining control over his breathing. In fact, his only response was to flip the detective off. If Hakuba had ever meet Aripra, he would be scared of fish too.

_$^&amp;*(! Writer's block_

_I swear I will get the next chapter of Phantom of a Thief up sometime this week._

_If I can just get past the Saint Tail section, I have tons of ideas for the next segment._


	16. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

_Pauses, except for Aakesh._

_In fact, speaking of Aakesh, Keajo recently asked if they could borrow him for their fic "Shattered." The first chapter is up and if you haven't read it I suggest you do. It is a great story. My only disappointment was the realization I had reached the end of the chapter. Major bummer that. Hopefully the next one will be up soon. _

**Practice**

"Kaito," a faint frown crossed Aakesh's face as he peered down at his grandson. "Are you listening to me?"

The thirteen-year old nodded. "Yeah yeah," he groused. "The key to a well executed teleport is proper visualization." They had been over this a thousand times. To be honest, it was starting to get a little old.

A pair of blue-violet eyes looked beseechingly up at the youkai. "Can't I just try it already?" Kaito asked. He was sure he could do it.

Aakesh started to refuse before pausing. Why not? If he made it than great. If not, well than maybe the little fledgling would be more inclined to listen to him. "All right," he sighed. "Aim for the clearing where your father and I taught you how to fly."

The young hybrid's eyes went distant as he thought of his target. Then he reached out for the shadows, metaphysically grabbing a handful and pulling, hard. A wave of cold swept over him and he disappeared, reappearing at the clearing.

Kaito had just enough time to mentally congratulate himself before coming to another realization. He was about three hundred feet above the ground. A string of curses spewed from the teenager's throat as he began to fall. Flipping so that he was facing down, the hybrid pulled out his wings, leveling off before rising back into the sky.

"Well," Aakesh put in, dropping to glide beside him. "That went well. Though you could use a bit more practice," he added sagely.

The teen just gave his grandfather a dirty look. One that the older Kuroba promptly ignored. "I made it didn't I?" he muttered sulkily.

"As I was saying," the youkai continued as though the other had never spoken. "The key to a well executed teleport is proper visualization. You must picture the world in four dimensions . . ."

_KVKVKVKVKV_

_Hope you liked it and please review_


	17. Ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

_To those following Phantom of a Thief, I apologize_

_I seem to have once again missed my scheduled update_

_Bangs head against wall. The muses are fighting._

_Will try to get it up soon though. Tomorrow, or the day after._

_Ah who am I kidding? It will be there when it arrives._

_But for now, have this. I hope you enjoy._

**Ouch**

The white clad man breathed slowly through his nose, forehead leaning against the cold steel pole in an effort to dull the pain. In, out, it wasn't working so well. Kaito realized it was inevitable really, that Snake would one day manage to do more than graze him. All things considered, he had done fairly well. It had taken the assassin four years after all.

Not that that helped the magician now. Idly, Kaito considered the feasibility of investing in some enchanted body armor. Granted, his own talents didn't lay in that direction, but perhaps he could commission a set from the clan of dwarves that lived under Mount Kurama. It would cost him a pretty penny he knew. Still, it would be worth it.

Abruptly Kaito shook his head, recognizing the trap he was falling into. A soft groan escaped his lips as his hand tightened over the wound in his side, blood dripping through his fingers to fall on the concrete below. Already his thoughts were beginning to stray. That couldn't be good.

The hybrid knew this wound was far beyond what he could treat himself. In this case, pulling out the first aid kit and letting his natural abilities take care of things wasn't going to cut it. Kaito healed faster than a human true, but not that fast. He needed to seek real medical attention.

At least he didn't have to worry about the cops, the magician reflected. There was no way Shinrin-sensei would call the police. However, he looked down at the Kaitou Kid's distinctive outfit, a grimace flickering across his features. This would not do at all.

Carefully, so as not to injure himself further, Kaito removed his top hat and monocle, the articles vanishing in a flurry of violet sparks. This was quickly followed by his jacket and tie. Dressed as he was now, he could pass for any other young man out on a date, save for the fact he had been shot.

Kaito grimaced again. Truthfully he doubted his minor subterfuge would fool the elf. Shinrin was very intelligent. Still, it was the principle of the thing. As long as the doctor didn't ask, he certainly wasn't going to tell. Now he just needed to get there.

Reaching out, the raven hanyou grasped a handful of shadows, visualizing Shinrin's private residence as he did so. It was much harder than it usually was. Kaito staggered as he rematerialized, the world graying around him. For a moment, the young man just stood there, leaning against a wall. Then, he looked up to meet a glowing pair of amber eyes.

The healer did not look amused. "Oh Kaito," Shinrin sighed moving forward. "What have you done to yourself this time?"

Kaito did not protest the familiarity when the elf slid one arm around him, helping him to lie down on a bed. The other had delivered him after all. A glass was pressed firmly against his lips and the magician reflexively swallowed, the cool liquid sliding down his throat.

Violet eyes struggled to focus, the drug taking affect almost immediately. "Cheater," he murmured to the doctor in disgust. That totally had not been necessary. The last thing Kaito was aware of was the slender fingers that slid through his hair affectionately before the darkness closed in entirely. The magician didn't fight it. He knew when he woke that all would be well.

_KVKVKVKVKV_

_There may be a follow up to this_

_For when Kaito awakens_

_It depends on you guys_

_So go ahead, hit that button_

_And as always, a picture of Shinrin can be found on my homepage_


	18. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own MK or DC_

_I do not own MK or DC_

_Continuation of Ouch due to popular demand_

**Awakening**

"Kaito," someone shook him gently. "Kaito-kun, it is time to get up."

The magician groaned, pulling a pillow over his face. "Just five more minutes," he murmured sleepily.

"You're going to be late for school."

What? Kaito sat bolt upright, the blankets falling to the floor. About this time, his mind finished rebooting and he looked up into Shinrin's laughing amber eyes. A scowl crossed the magician's expressive features. "Bastard," he cursed. It was Saturday, and even if it wasn't. None of his classes at the University started until ten.

The events of the previous night returning, the twenty-year old glanced down at his side. The wound had vanished, not even a scar was there to show for his troubles. The Doc did good work. Kaito started to get up, only to hiss in pain as he placed a bit too much weight on right shoulder. Groaning, he sank back down into the bed.

A frown crossed the elf's face as he gently examined the limb. The start of a livid bruise was spreading across the skin turning it an unflattering shade of bluish purple. How could be have missed that? His frown deepened. "Hold still," Shinrin ordered, beginning a healing chant. The doctor's hand glowed a soft green, his magic healing the injury from the inside out. A moment later, it was gone.

"Thanks," Kaito said softly, rising to his feet. Carefully, he rotated the previously damaged limb. Everything seemed to be in working order.

The healer just scowled. "It would serve you right if I left it," Shinrin snapped. "Do I really want to know what you were doing last night?" If he ever had to dig another bullet out of the young raven hanyou it would be too soon. The other had really scared him.

"A little of this," Kaito evaded the question. "A little of that."

A pair of amber eyes flashed with a combination of anger and concern. "And would these be the same errands your Father used to run?" Shinrin asked instead. "The ones that got him killed." He had patched more than one unusual injury up for Toichi in the years leading to his death. He hadn't pried then, but now . . .

The magician's head snapped around to stare at the elf. "You knew," he whispered. "You knew Dad's death wasn't an accident."

"I suspected," Shinrin corrected him.

Hurt filled the boy's blue violet orbs. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The elf sighed, raising Kaito's eyes to meet his own. "Because," he said softly. "You were a child. Is it truly so hard to believe I wished to protect you?" Shinrin paused. "And I am sure your Grandfather feels the same way."

The magician flinched, a sure sign that the words had hit their target. Aakesh was on Avalon, he had been since slightly after Kaito's fourteenth birthday when Oberon had called all the children home for a Gathering. The raven hadn't wanted to go, but there had been no choice.

To the best of the hybrid's knowledge, his Grandfather was still unaware Kaito had discovered the truth about his Father's death. The youkai certainly didn't know he had taken up Kid's mantle. Otherwise he would have said something by now.

The young man nodded, not trusting his voice to respond to the elf's words as he took a few steps towards the door.

"Kaito," Shinrin's voice stopped him.

"Yes," the magician turned halfway to look over his shoulder.

"Be careful."

Kaito smirked, his indigo eyes glowing with power. "Always," he promised.

_KVKVKVKV_

_Parts of this are a bit confusing because of Aakesh_

_Sorry for that_

_There will be a few bits later to explain where he is ect._

_Until then, hope you liked and please review_


	19. Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **I own nothing and no one** _

_   
**I own nothing and no one**   
_

**Joke**

A wild grin crossed Conan's face as he darted up the staircase. His swift mind calculating the route Kid was most likely to take. It was just the two of them tonight. There was no gem, no screaming fans, no cops.

This game of their's had started years before, with a dove-borne note in the night asking if Conan could come out and play. The invitations had only gotten more frequent as the years passed, and it become less and less likely he would ever be able to resume life as Shinichi Kudo. Even if Ai found the antidote, there was still the Black Organization to consider.

It wasn't always a chase. Kid sometimes left puzzles, designed specially for him. They played games over the internet; Chess, Go, Risk. Even some that weren't strategy based, though for some strange reason the thief refused to play Go Fish. Nights like this were the detective's favorite however.

To be honest, Kudo wasn't quite sure what he would do if he ever caught the kaitou. It wasn't like Kid was doing anything wrong during these outings. Not to mention his opponent didn't wear his usual suit during their games, which would make it hard to make any charges stick. But, as it hadn't happened yet, the tantei didn't let it bother him to much.

Kid disagreed, insisting the detective had won once. Shinichi didn't see it. To him, it had been like any other night, the thief disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing but a humongous black feather behind. The thing had been the length of his forearm. The detective still had no idea what species it had come from, and his opponent wasn't talking.

Conan burst through the door at the top of the stairs, his blue eyes shining in triumph when he saw Kid standing near the edge of the roof. Of course that didn't mean the phantom thief was caught, far from it. If he wanted to, the other could just fly away. Tonight however, Shinichi had a different agenda in mind than capture.

The shrunken tantei pulled back his arm. "Hey Kid," he shouted. "Catch." The card went sailing through the air.

Under different circumstances, Kid would have just dodged, allowing the paper to fly past him. His rival was not above doing something sneaky, and the thief knew this well. However, tantei-kun wouldn't throw something dangerous at him while he was standing so close to the three story drop. And besides, he was curious.

One gloved hand came up to catch the card. That was a mistake. A flash of light erupted where the paper and his fingers met, smoke rising from the digits. A muffled oath escaped his lips as he dropped the object. "Ow," Kid swore, pulling off his glove to blow on the burned appendages. "Ow, ow, ow."

The card dropped to the rooftop, the writing now exposed. It was a sutra Shinichi had picked up at one of the temples, meant to ward off youkai and other creatures of magic. Needless to say, it had worked.

And speaking of the detective, Conan looked a bit shell-shocked. His eyes bugging behind his unnecessary glasses. "B-but," he sputtered. "But it was just a joke."

_KVKVKVKVKVKV_

_The muses say Conan decided Kid was just messing with his head_

_After all, there is no such thing as magic_

_And the flashes of intuition he sometimes gets during a case are the result of good detective work, not spirits whispering in his ears._

_Uh huh, just keep telling yourself that tantei-kun_

_Hope you liked this and please review_

_It makes me feel appreciated_


	20. Morte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

_This one is sad, but I figure_

_October, such things are allowed_

_It was originally the prologue for Raven Wings_

_However, the muses at long last seem to be getting in gear, and things are coming together. Long story short, I moved the beginning forward while deciding this (and a few other scenes) would be added as one-shots. Hope you like, grab tissue._

**Morte**

The beautiful young woman let out a muffled sob, clutching one pale hand to her lips. She was not nearly as adept at Poker Face as her husband. However, years of marriage had taught her a few things.

Glassy eyes blinked and she flinched as a soft cloth wiped her tears away. The lady turned to meet a pair of serious violet orbs. "Aakesh-san," she choked. Toichi's wife had met the youkai a handful of times, but she couldn't say she knew him well. He spent far more time with her husband, and her son.

On the occasions they had met, the raven had struck her as an intelligent individual, with a mischievous streak a mile wide, much like Toichi. Right now, that streak was nowhere to be found.

"Remember who you are," Aakesh urged her softly. "You must hide your true feelings. Both to protect Kaito, and yourself."

Kaito, she thought to herself heart breaking. Her son. He was so young, too young to be without a father.

"They will be watching," the venomous tone left no doubt as to whom the youkai was referring.

With an effort of will, the woman pulled herself together. Everyone was expecting a widow whose husband had died in a tragic accident, and that was what she would give them. Anything else was unacceptable.

Aakesh studied her expression a moment before nodding in satisfaction. Then, he offered her his arm. "Now come, it is time."

**Part B**

A dark haired child held tight to his Mother's hand. His eyes were still innocent, but now they were tempered with grief. His Tousan was dead.

How could his Father be dead? He was the best magician ever. More than that, he was a Kuroba. The very idea of him dying in a stage accident was ridiculous, but that was what the police had said. It was an accident.

It just wasn't fair. Kaito's face was pale, but no tears escaped his eyes. The boy had learned his lessons well. He would not break Poker Face, not here. Near the pair, but not close enough to seem suspicious to their unseen watchers stood another figure.

Aakesh's violet orbs were as hard as the amethysts they were sometimes said to resemble. Unlike Kaito, the youkai was well aware of how Toichi had really died. Behind his own mask, the raven was grieving true, but that wasn't all that was hidden. Rage burned in his soul, his very blood called for vengeance.

Unlike Toichi, the youkai had no problems killing someone under the right circumstances, and this definitely qualified. Only one thing stayed his hand. His gaze shifted to rest on his young grandson. Kaito needed him. The young hanyou would need guidance, training, and Toichi was no longer in a position to give it. He couldn't abandon the child now.

The Black Organization could wait. Aakesh was in no hurry. He was immortal after all, and his kind had long memories. The youkai did not flaunt his connection with the Kuroba family. As far as the other people at the funeral knew, he was an old friend of Toichi's nothing more.

His grandson's murderer's no doubt thought the matter over and done with. Kaito was a child and they had no idea Aakesh even existed. That was exactly how the raven liked it. For now, he would bide his time, preparing, collecting information.

Aakesh did not fool himself by believing Kaito would remain ignorant forever. The most the youkai could do was make sure he was ready. What his young grandson did then, well that would be up to him.

Either way, the Black Organization was going down. Any other possibility was not an option in the youkai's mind. It was time these humans remembered why no one crossed their kind.

_KVKVKVKVKVKV_

_Please review_

_Or I'll set the fire-breathing kitty on you_

_She's been in a bad mood lately_


	21. Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

_Just a little Halloween drabble in honor of the holiday_

_I can totally see Kaito doing something like this_

**Costume**

Hakuba tugged somewhat irritably at the elaborate collar of his outfit. It was just a bit too tight, not to mention the lace itched terribly. The blonde had originally intended to come as Sherlock Homes, but had ultimately decided dealing with the fallout of the choice wasn't worth the aggravation. So, he had gone with Plan B.

Mentally, the detective congratulated himself on having the foresight not to wear the wig. If the collar was irritating, that would have been downright unbearable. At least the cloth itself wasn't too bad. In fact, the velvet material of the French marquis' costume felt rather nice against his skin.

"Wow," the voice of one of his former classmate's interrupted Saguru's private thoughts. "Would you look at that?"

The blond turned, only to feel his jaw drop. He hadn't? But of course, the magician had, and no, Kuroba hadn't dressed as the Kaitou Kid. At this point in his rivalry/friendship/who knows what with the other Hakuba would have almost expected that. This though, he hadn't expected.

Aoko looked impressed by the costume as well as she complimented her best friend. "But," she admitted, brow furrowing slightly. "I'm not quite sure what you are supposed to be."

A grin spread across the twenty-year old's face and the magician twirled, showing off his torn robes, his indigo eyes glittering in the dim lighting of the room. "I'm a fallen angel." A halo appeared in a puff of smoke, Kaito setting it on his head at a rakish angle. "Does this help?" he inquired.

The other occupants of the room laughed. Yeah, they could see it. Certainly Kuroba didn't fit into any of the traditional angelic or demonic roles. Something in between though, that he could pull off easily.

Keiko couldn't resist as she leaned forward, lightly running one hand over the soft black feathers coming out of the brunette's back. "I love your wings," she told him. "They look so real."

Kaito preened. "Don't they just?"

_KVKVKVKVKV_

_Hope you liked_

_Please review and have a great time tonight_


	22. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

_This is actually a song/poem from Aakesh to his descendants_

_But hey, I like poems_

_Imagine the tune to be both lyrical and a little haunting_

_Not sad though_

**Lullaby**

_Peace now my fledgling close those bright eyes_

_Dream of the day when you will rule the skies_

_The Earth's filled with secrets waiting to be found_

_But right now my fledgling please stay on the ground_

_Dance under moonbeams which light up the night_

_Learn of those hidden from normal sight_

_Play in the sunlight that mortals adore_

_But do not forget you are ours evermore_

_Dark shadows bright starstuff this runs through our blood_

_Be wary my fledgling don't drown in the flood_

_Magic is wonder and terror combined_

_It can be seen as both damned and divine_

_But sleep now young raven your day has not come_

_All dangers we will protect you from_

_Don't be so eager to spread wings and rise_

_There is a price for the joy of the skies_

_Time will cause both strength and wisdom to grow_

_You will know happiness, love, and great woe_

_This moment will be o'er in the blink of an eye_

_And on black feathered wings you will fly_


	23. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

**Discovery**

All evening, since the moment he had fallen through the entrance into the Kaitou Kid's lair, the young raven hanyou had been under control, perfect ice edged control. Well, save for that one incident with Jii. However, considering the teenager had just found out his Father had been murdered, Kaito figured he could be forgiven the small lapse.

Now though, back in the privacy of his own home, Kaito was not in control, far from it in fact. He barely noticed when the pencil held in his right hand snapped cleanly in two, succumbing to the pressure of his grip. Why? Why had no one ever told him? All these years, he had thought his Father's death an accident, only to discover there was indeed someone to blame.

There was no way his grandfather didn't know. Aakesh knew everything. At least, Kaito amended, everything involving the Kuroba family. This brought him back to the original question. Why hadn't he told him? Well, he would tell him now, the teen decided. He signed the letter with a flourish, rising to his feet, only to pause.

Worriedly, the teen bit his lip, staring back down at the letter. He had already made the decision to take up his Father's mantle, to finish Toichi's work, whatever it turned out to be. Not to mention make sure the elder Kuroba's murderers paid for what they did.

His grandfather could undoubtedly help with that. There was no way the youkai had merely let the matter go. On the other hand, Kaito wasn't quite sure Aakesh would approve of him setting himself up as a target.

And the truth of the matter was, if the other did disapprove, Kaito would have no choice but to stop. Aakesh was one of the only beings in the entire world the magician truly had to obey. However, since the full youkai was on Avalon for the gathering, there was a simple solution to that.

How did that old saying go again? The one about it being easier to ask forgiveness than permission. A bolt of blackish purple energy crackled over Kaito's fingers, reducing the letter to ash. The teen sat back down, opening the drawer to grab another pencil.

_Dear Grandfather, _Kaito started again. _How are things on Avalon? I almost wish I had gone with you. Just about the most exciting thing that has happened in the last week was my usual mop chase with Aoko. Things are actually quite dull here . . ._

_KVKVKVKVKV_

_Nope, Aakesh will not be pleased when he returns to Japan_

_Hope you enjoyed this and please review_


	24. Safeguards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

_Assignments for Yuletide 2009 have been handed out_

_And, after a moment of stark panic, I now have an idea_

_Should be done in plenty of time_

_I hope_

**Safeguards**

A frown crossed Kaito's face. Even after almost three years, he had yet to discover all his Father's secrets. It seemed like every time he turned around there was something new to be found. This was why he was spending his Saturday down in the Kid's lair, searching through containers.

Shifting a box to get a better look at what he had uncovered, the magician's frown deepened. Dust swirled throughout the room, making his eyes water and his noise itch, but Kaito persevered. "What on earth," he murmured tracing the sigil with one slender finger. It almost looked like the runes carved into the Kuroba house's foundation, but not quite the same.

To the young raven hanyou's sight, the sigil pulsed a deep violet. It was his grandfather's work, he knew. The question was, what did it do? Soon enough, Kaito had managed to uncover all five anchor points, even hidden as they were. Translating them all took slightly longer.

It was a spell of course. Evidently Aakesh had been taking no chances with his family's safety. _The Kuroba family, _the sigil's read, _is not important to the search for the Kaitou Kid. The Kuroba are not even here._

Kaito resisted the urge to laugh, mentally thinking that Snake and the rest of the crows weren't such idiots after all. They were merely bewitched. It was a powerful working as well. As long as he didn't do something extremely stupid (like painting himself blue and flashing the Black Org.), it should hold.

The nineteen-year old grinned, now wasn't that interesting. At least now he didn't have to worry about an attack in the night. Yep, things were definitely looking up.

_FoaGFoaGFoaG_

_I always figured there had to be something going on there_

_Snake can't possibly be that stupid_

_Hope you liked and please review_


	25. Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_This drabble may seem familiar to those of you who read my plunnies over in S&amp;S_

_I have done some editing and decided to move it out of the main storyline_

_For the rest of you, enjoy_

**Puzzle**

Kaito choked as another wave washed over him. This sucked. Determinedly, he kicked his way back to the surface, spitting out the mouthful of salt water he had nearly swallowed. Kami that tasted nasty. Plus, the water wasn't exactly what the young raven hanyou would call pristine. Getting this stuff in his system could not be good for him.

Curse his morals anyway. Would it have really hurt to use his true magic, just this once? Why oh why hadn't he just called out his wings and flown back to shore, or better yet teleported? Kaito wondered once again. The water was cold, and who knew what was lurking beneath the ocean's surface. In all honestly, the kaitou was trying not to think about it. The point remained though; that he was a creature of the air, not the sea.

As he swam, the magician thief's thoughts strayed to the one who had gotten him into this situation. Conan Edogawa, detective, the tantei wasn't normal, not by a long shot. Even a kid prodigy was still a child. However, Conan didn't act like a child, not unless someone was looking. Then, he tended to overdo it. It wasn't natural for a kid's voice to raise an octave and a half when he got nervous.

Then there was tantei-kun's aura, a column of blue/white light that reminded Kaito of nothing so much as the gleam of polished steel. It was the aura of an adult, or perhaps just a mature teenager. More than that, it was one he had encountered before.

A person's aura wasn't completely static. But once they reached a certain age it tended to change extremely slowly, baring an extremely traumatic event. They could be as unique as any fingerprint, provided one had the skill to read them. The teenager remembered where he had encountered this one.

It was right after the clock tower heist. He had been curious about the detective who had nearly caught him. Kudo Shinichi, the meitantei of the east. The teenager had disappeared several months ago. Though he didn't seem to be missing now, not technically anyway.

Kaito paused, mentally connecting points a to b, forwards and backwards. All right, he thought to himself. This is what I know; now extrapolate. So, Kudo had somehow lost about a decades worth of age. That was weird, even by his standards.

Even more odd was that there wasn't a trace of magic anywhere around the seemingly young boy. Whatever had happened to the other, it hadn't been supernatural in nature. The hybrid would have been able to tell if it was.

So what had happened? After a moment of contemplation Kaito shrugged. Oh well, he could find out easily enough, and he had been a bit bored anyways. Thief he may be, but that didn't mean the teenager didn't adore a good puzzle.

_KVKVKVKVKV_

_Hope you liked it_

_And as for the next chapter of PoaT_

_December has definitely arrived_

_Have come to doubt it will be up before the weekend_


	26. Twinkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own no one and nothing_

_I own no one and nothing_

_Happy Holidays Everyone!_

**Twinkle**

A wide grin was plastered across Kaito's face as he bounced around the Christmas Tree. The house was full of the sound of music and the mouth-watering smells of a home cooked Christmas dinner. Around the holiday season, this was not such an unusual thing. This family however, was.

Ornaments danced themselves out of their boxes, swirling around the slender brunette. One after another, they flew through the air to hang on a branch in accordance with the young hybrid's wishes. He sang softly to himself as he worked, body swaying in time to the familiar tunes.

Then came the tinsel. With a twitch of Kaito's fingers, it zigged into a perfect spiral, settling around the tree. The lights were more challenging. Somehow, in the course of the last twelve months they had gotten horribly tangled. The pre-teen frowned, his nose wrinkling.

The lights were tugged this way and that to no avail. Finally the twelve-year old sighed. No help for it then, he would have to put a bit more effort into it. A flash of purple sparks and the lights were not only untangled, but had been transported right onto the Fir tree.

A muffled laugh came from behind him, and Kaito turned to see his Mother standing in the entryway, one hand over her mouth. "Kaasan!" he exclaimed, feeling somewhat like the child whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar. He could feel a faint flush making its way up his neck onto his face.

The woman stepped fully into the room, leaning down to kiss her son's cheek. "It looks beautiful Kaito." The boy flushed again, this time from pleasure. "But," she raised one finger to her lips. "It still needs a top."

"No problem," the young raven said, regaining his confident demeanor. He put his hands together, brow furrowing in concentration. He could do this. When Kaito opened them again, a brilliant miniature star floated between his palms. The light it emitted reflecting off the boy's indigo eyes.

A flick of Kaito's fingers and a surge of will sent it up to hover over their Christmas tree. "What do you think?" he asked, turning to his Mother for approval.

The woman smiled, wrapping her arms around her only child. A child she did not always understand, but loved none the less for it. "I think it's perfect," she said softly. She only wished Toichi were here to see.

_KVKVKVKVKV_

_Hope you enjoyed this_

_Just think of it as my present to you all_


	27. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

_Raising a magical child can't be easy_

_On another note, have randomly named Kaito's Mom_

_Hope Gosho gives her a real one someday_

**Magic**

The young woman smiled to herself, looking up from her work as her child giggled. An expression that quickly vanished, her face going dead white. She surged to her feet, the knitting materials falling to land at her feet. "Toichi!" she screamed.

Her husband was at her side almost instantly. So quickly in fact, that it seemed as though he had teleported. Who knows, maybe he had. "What is it?" he asked, reacting to the panic in his wife's voice. "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly Naomi pointed. There sat Kaito, his toys carelessly discarded. The toddler seemed to find the violet flames that danced around his cubby fingers much more interesting.

Toichi let out a deep sigh of relief, crossing the room in two quick easy strides to pick up his son. "It's all right," he told his wife, passing his fingers harmlessly through the flames. "It's only faerie fire." In other words, merely an illusion.

Slowly, the woman's face regained a bit of color and she reached out to take Kaito. Thank the Kami. She swore her heart had nearly stopped when she had seen her only child holding fire in his hands.

Naomi knew full well what Toichi was. She had known when she agreed to marry him. Honestly, next to the fact her husband was part youkai, being an internationally wanted thief wasn't such a big deal. But still, sometimes, it was so very easy to forget. He didn't exactly flaunt his true powers.

Meanwhile, the illusionary flames had gone out. Kaito's soulful eyes going glassy as his lower lips wobbled. "I sowwy," he muttered. "Didn't mean to make Mommy sad."

Naomi froze, now this wouldn't do at all. She didn't want her son to be frightened of his own abilities. "It's alright," she reassured Kaito. "I was just surprised." She put the toddler down, kneeling on the floor next to him. "Can you do it again? Just for Kaasan?"

Kaito giggled, the faerie fire once again creeping up to frame his fingers. The light from the flames reflecting in his indigo eyes.

_Thinking about putting these on a brief hiatus to write From Avalon's Shores_

_I'll decide tomorrow_


	28. Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own no one and nothing_

_I own no one and nothing_

_Especially not Kaito_

_Sniff_

**Limits**

Kaito desperately tried to catch his breath as he slumped against the bench. Halting several tons of rubble in mid-air long enough for everyone to clear the area below them had taken everything he had. He was part youkai damn it all, not a god. He did have limits.

For a moment, the magician thief had thought he was going to black out. Needless to say, that would have been bad. Possibly even fatal depending on how fast the Black Organization would have responded to his moment of vulnerability. Kaito found himself grateful it hadn't come to that.

Really, the only thing that truly mattered was that Kaito had managed to save everyone, no matter how close of a call it had been. Okay, not quite everyone. There had been absolutely nothing the twenty-one year old could have done for the idiot who set off the bomb in the first place. The fanatic had been killed instantly. The police probably wouldn't be able to find a piece of the guy larger than a finger.

Deep in his heart of hearts though, the young hybrid couldn't bring himself to care about the other's death overmuch. Even with his no one gets hurt policy. Kaito would never be able to understand how someone could possible justify the mass murder of innocent people in the name of their God. Now that was a brand of insanity beyond what Kid was accused of on his worst day. The kaitou was pulled out of his private thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Excuse me sir, do you need assistance?" The detective held one hand out to him. As always, Hakuba was perfectly groomed. His brush with death didn't seem to have bothered him at all, at least on the outside. Saguru was an isle of calm in the midst of a chaotic storm.

The phantom thief, in the guise of an old man coughed, pounding one fist against his chest. "I'm all right sonny," he wheezed. "All this excitement's getting to me is all. Swear my ticker skipped a beat." Mentally, he willed his former classmate to move on.

That wasn't happening. A brief flash of annoyance flickered across the blonde's face before vanishing. "I insist," Saguru said softly, hand still outstretched. He lowered his voice even further. "Or should I start shouting I've caught the Kaitou Kid?"

The raven hanyou stared for a long moment, before allowing the other to pull him to his feet. He knew the detective meant him no harm. Besides, in this situation there was very little Kaito could do even if the blond did. The magician was completely drained, both physically and magically.

Almost immediately the magician stumbled, causing Hakuba to wrap one arm around the smaller man, all but dragging him away from the scene. Kaito couldn't help himself, he laughed softly.

This caused a pair of hawk-like golden eyes to flick towards him. "What is it?" Hakuba asked.

"Nothing really," the thief's response was so soft the detective could barely hear it. "I was just thinking about what a horrible influence I've been on you is all."

_KVKVKVKVKVKV_

_Hope you liked_

_I'll try to get the next short story up sometime in the next two weeks_

_No promises though, depends how busy I end up_


	29. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing an no one_

_I own nothing an no one_

_Comes directly after Ouch and Awakening_

**Confusion**

Kaito was still a bit on edge from the weekend's events. So on edge that he nearly blasted his concerned former classmate when Hakuba yanked on his clothes from behind. "What the hell?" the raven hanyou yelped, quickly pulling the energy back into his body.

If the detective had noticed the violet black bolt he showed no signs. "Where is it?" he snarled, not releasing his grip on the other for a moment. Honestly though, Hakuba looked more worried than angry. The only reason he hadn't knocked Kuroba flat on his back with a judo move was he didn't want to hurt him.

The magician knew what was wrong almost immediately. Someone must have seen what had happened. Or at least, he mentally corrected himself, found the blood afterwards. Of course, he couldn't let Hakuba know he knew. "Where is what?" Kaito sighed in a tone of long suffering.

"Don't play games with me," the detective snapped. "I know you've been shot." He tugged on his former classmate's shirt again.

"Oh give me a break," the brunette rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I've been shot?" Of course, the blond wouldn't let things go that easily. Kaito was personally convinced Saguru's middle name was relentless.

It is common knowledge that when irresistible force meets immovable object, there is only one possible result. Sure enough, Kaito's shirt ripped, leaving him bare-chested. The magician looked outraged (he had liked that shirt). Hakuba triumphant, an expression that quickly became one of confusion.

"There's no wound," Saguru said blankly. Not even a scar. There should be a wound. Between long term observation, some incredibly complicated equations, and records he probably shouldn't have access to the blond had figured out Kuroba healed at roughly four times the normal rate. It had only been three days, that wasn't nearly long enough. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch. This was no disguise, the detective knew.

"Duh," looking somewhat put out, Kaito collected the remains of his shirt. "Now will you leave me alone?" He turned and walked away, Hakuba too stunned to even think about stopping him.

It was only a flash of red hair that brought Saguru out of his daze. "Koizumi-san," he hailed the area's resident witch, running to catch up. "Can I speak to you about healing magic?"

_KVKVKVKVKV_

_Muses say this is also a possibility of how the witch and the detective went from acquaintances, to friends, to being involved. Hope you liked it, and now_

_   
**For An Important Author's Note!**   
_

_Good news for me: Going to Morocco in two weeks_

_Bad news for you: Will be gone 2 years 3 months_

_Good news for me: Taking both notebooks and laptop_

_Bad news for you: Probably will only have internet access once per month_

_Good news for everybody: Will update as often as I can_

_Bad news for everybody: Won't be as often as I want_


	30. Bruja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Hey guys, been awhile. But since I am currently somewhere _

_with internet access, figure I should take advantage of it._

_This one was inspired by the bonus scene in "From Avalon's Shores"_

_If you haven't already read that. You should do so first._

_Otherwise you might be a bit lost._

  
**Bruja**   


Kaito blinked as another young man entered the courtyard. It was he-whose name-will-never-be-spoken. Although, he looked much less put together than the last time the magician had seen him.

For one, it appeared Aoko's ex hadn't sleep for at least a week. Possibly more. And, the hanyou considered, there was something else. A faint frown crossed his features, Kaito half closing his eyes so as to better concentrate. What was it?

Suddenly, the feeling there being something not quite right flared. After that, things happened very quickly. A woman on the second floor accidentally knocking over her flowerpot, sending it tumbling to the ground.

It hit a board, tripping another person who just happened to be wandering by. Their groceries went flying out of their hands. A carton of eggs opening in mid-air to break over he-whose-name-will-never-be-spoken's head.

Surprisingly, at least the uninformed observer, the man seemed more resigned than angry. Kaito laughed as the other ineffectively tried to remove the yolk from his face. The flare of power had made it shockingly obvious just what was going on.

A pair of bright indigo eyes flitted to the shadows, catching Akako's gaze. The magician smirked, the dark sorceress smirking back. Sure, Kaito could remove the curse. Could do so easily. But in all honesty, why would he want to?

_KVKVKVKVKV_

_Hope you liked, and please review_

_On another note, "Double or Nothing" is done_

_Am accepting opinions on what I should write after the one I am starting today_

_It will be another shortish one so start thinking now _


	31. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

  
**Temptation**   


A cold smirk spread over Snake's features as he leveled his weapon. "Ready to die Kid?" If the assassin had possessed any inkling of what was going through his long time prey's mind at that moment, his expression would have been very different. In fact, he might have been running for all he was worth in the opposite direction.

This worm had no idea just who, and what, he was dealing with. Kaito knew his Father's death had been caused by one thing and one thing only. Toichi hadn't seen it coming. A mistake his son had no intention of repeating.

The raven hanyou's instincts screamed at him. Telling him to call upon the power granted by his blood. To utterly destroy this mortal who dared stand against him. Who had harmed his kin. And it was tempting, so very tempting.

A single snap of his fingers was all it would take. Just a small bit of magic to stop the assassin's heart. Or maybe rip it out of his chest. It would almost be poetic irony. Then Snake would be dead, unable to hurt anyone ever again. Kaito actually caught himself preparing the strike when he mentally froze, pulling it back. No, he couldn't.

Forcing his darker impulses down, the phantom thief smiled sweetly at the older man. "Sorry Snake, but I have a prior engagement. Maybe next time." A cloud of pink smoke rose around him. Kaito teleporting out long before the first bullet hit the now empty space.

Snake would get what was coming to him. He would see to that. But the twenty year old refused to sink to the others level. Justice would be done, yes. Mortal justice. His Father's memory demanded nothing less.

_KVKVKVKVKVKVKV_

_Hope you liked it_

_Hit me last night_


	32. Dance

I own no one and nothing

While most people may see Hakuba as the control freak of the series

I disagree, but no one can stay in control all the time

Especially not someone as pressured as Kaito

Add in being an adrenaline junkie and you have quite the situation

Dance

A pair of indigo eyes peered into the darkened sky. Rain plastering the normally wild locks to the young man's face. Still Kaito didn't move, crouched like a gargoyle on the very edge of the building. An unwary eye from below might have even believed that was what he was.

Thunder roared, the first hints of lightning flashing across the sky. And Kaito, well, Kaito smiled. An untamed expression, both like and unlike the one the Kaitou Kid wore. Abruptly the darkly clad figure rose, his raven wings unfurling from their previous position on his back. It was time.

The raven hanyou didn't leap into the air. No, he dived. Allowing himself a few thrilling seconds in freefall before his wings caught the air. Laughing, Kaito rose, flying directly into the heart of the storm.

If the weather had looked bad from the ground, that was nothing compared to what it was like up here. Any sane creature would have sought shelter by now. The magician didn't allow that to deter him in the least. He knew what he wanted. This was it.

Control, that was Kaito's daily mantra. He controlled everything. His life, his magic, friends, family, enemies, and allies. At heists the thief had to make sure he was the one holding all the cards. Someone might get hurt otherwise, and that was something he could not allow.

Here though, there was no control. It just wasn't possible. There was no time to think, no time to plan. All Kaito could do was move. So that was what he did. He ducked and weaved. Darting in and out of the rolling clouds in a deadly but beautiful dance. His only partner the wind as he flirted with bits of lightning. Seeing just how close he could get to the dangerous phenomenon.

The magician wasn't sure how long the storm went on. He only knew when it was over. His chest heaved with exertion, the light from the uncovered sun shining off his face as he hovered in midair.

Then, Kaito took a deep breath. Getting his heart rate under control. His barriers coming back up one by one. Self imposed chains rising from the depth of the hanyou's nature. Once again, he was in control. Until that is next dance.

KVKVKVKVKVKVKVKV

Sorry about the gap since my last one

I have several ideas just lying around my brain

Just need to muster the motivation to write them


	33. Raven

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

Was debating the feasibility of adding this to D&amp;D

Then I realized it makes a perfectly good one-shot

So I put it here instead.

Raven

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

The phantom thief's lips quirked. "Only one?" he teased. In truth, Kaito was a little surprised the detective had restrained himself this long. All their other discussions had been directly related to the case.

Taking that as an affirmative, Shinichi took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "You're kinsman calls himself Raven," he said slowly. And that was something else he was trying to wrap his head around. The tantei had to admit he was immensely curious about the pair's exact relationship. Especially since he had realized Kid deferred to the other man.

"And you seem to identify yourself with that bird as well." Something he had realized only recently. Though Shinichi had to admit the thief embodied the raven's attributes rather well. The other was both intelligent and clever (which are not the same things) with a seemingly irresistible attraction to shiny objects.

"Yes," Kid prompted after a moment.

"So why do you where white?" Kudo sounded totally baffled. Much to his surprise, his companion laughed.

It seemed someone wasn't up to date on his North American mythology. "But Raven was white once," the thief told him. "Before he stole fire." A smirk spread over his features as Kaito reached up to smooth his pristine garments. Except of course, that no member of his family would ever be careless enough to be caught. Not unless they wished it.

KVKVKVKVKV

For those of you who follow my other stuff

Speaks Softly is winding down to be followed by an MK fic

And yes, The Evil that Men Do will be posted in the MK Section

It is a short story, just three or four chapters

After that, will probably put the poll back up

So go over to S&amp;S and refresh your memory


	34. Discover

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

One of these days I must figure out why my Halloween stories hit me months before the fact

You all have no idea just how long this has been sitting in my notebook

A couple people have pointed out that it seems a bit unfair for Kaito to have powers while the detectives don't. So, I have been considering the matter. This fic is my concession to Conan.

Discovery

Most people who knew Kaito assumed that Halloween was the magician's favorite holiday. It wasn't. Now don't get him wrong, he loved the parties. And then there was the candy. Who didn't like candy? The night itself however, not so much.

Under normal circumstances, the young raven hanyou could not see into the spirit world. Something that suited him just fine. In fact, Kaito preferred it that way. But on all Hallow's Eve the barriers between the realms of the living and the dead wore thin. All manner of ghosts and other beasties coming out to play.

In short, it was a bad night all around. One the teenager preferred to spend indoors. Unfortunately this year Kaito had other things to do. Like make sure his favorite little critic survived the night in one piece.

The brunette was privately convinced Kudo had no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. And coming from him that was saying something. Suddenly Kaito frowned, leaning out from his perch high above the city streets to get a better look at the scene. What the hell was that?

A pair of violet eyes narrowed, willing the phenomenon to reappear. Then it happened, the spirits coming fully into view. There must have been half a dozen of them, flitting around the seemingly young detective. One of them coming in close to whisper something in Conan's ear.

The tantei paused, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Something was not right. Turning his head to stare suspiciously down a darkened ally, Conan took a step forward. Then another, disappearing into the narrow space. Kaito was debating on following when the small figure reappeared.

The detective's face was grim as he pulled out a cellphone. Dialing a number with the ease of long practice. Even before Kudo spoke, the thief suspected what had happened. Sure enough, the other had discovered yet another body. That was the third one this week.

Slowly the hanyou melded back into the shadows. Now wasn't that interesting. Evidently tantei-kun was even more special than he had thought. Kaito had always been puzzled at how the detective was able to identify him so easily. Even when his disguises were flawless.

But now it made perfect sense. The ghosts were whispering in Kudo's ears, nudging the tantei along his path. Briefly Kaito wondered if the other had inherited the ability from his Father. The famous author certainly ran afoul of his fair share of mysteries.

It was equally obvious that Kudo had no idea. For him, things had always been this way. Something that was probably for the best. Ironic as it seemed considering the ins and outs of the detective's life, the other was just not hardwired to deal with the supernatural.

Also have something in mind for Hattori

At first was going to go with the tried but true prophetic dreams

However since have had a better idea

Hope you liked it and please review

I'll try to have another one up in the nearish future


	35. Miracle

_Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing_

_Credit goes to Gosho and Clement Clarke Moore_

_Have never been homesick a day in my life_

_Though I admit this week has come [close](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4869451/35/Feathers_on_a_Wing)_

_I almost decorated the olive tree nearest my house_

_Merry Christmas Everybody_

_Or, if you are one of those overly touchy people [Happy Holidays](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4869451/35/Feathers_on_a_Wing)_

**Miracle**

A single twist of will opened the window of the Long Term Children's Ward the only way possible. A slender figure slipping silently into the room before sealing his unorthodox entryway behind him. He didn't blame the doctors for protecting their precious burdens with only a single lock. After all, not many people would chose to enter the fifth story from the outside.

The thief's eyes softened as he look in the rooms occupants. Kaito had always loved children. It was hard not to love those whose eyes were filled with such wonder. Wonder that would fade as they grew up. Some children though, would never get that chance. Which was why he had planned his own Christmas Miracle.

One little girl rubbed her eyes, woken by the chill breeze that had swept briefly through the room. "Santa?" she murmured, still only half awake.

A rich chuckle filled the room. _"Not exactly little one."_ Though he supposed it was better than being mistaken for Dracula.

Now fully awake, the seven year old stared at the white clad figure open mouthed before scrambling over to the next bed to wake its occupant. "Shino! Shino wake up. It's the Kaitou Kid!"

The older boy groaned. It was the middle of the night. "For God's sake Sakura. . ." His voice trailed off as he opened his eyes. It really was the Kaitou Kid. The moonlight magician himself. Grabbing an empty plastic glass off the nearby table, the brunette chucked it at his closest neighbor. "Hojo," he hissed.

Soon enough a dozen young children encircled the figure. Too old eyes filled with a combination of excitement and disbelief. Kid's offer to tell a story accepted with great enthusiasm. The group settled themselves on a collection of comfortable cushions with barely a thought as to where they had come from. Gasping in awe at the silvery light that infused the room. The product of a thousand shiny stars.

Then, the Kaitou Kid began to speak.

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care_

_In hope that Saint Nicolas soon would be there._

_ The children were nestled all snug in their beds_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winters nap._

Grins grew ever wider as the visions of sugar-plums became real. Kaito adding his own twist with the additions of cookies. He knew it wasn't exactly healthy, but hey it was Christmas. The children certainly didn't seem to mind the extra thick frosting. Taking a breath, he flipped the hidden switch that began the audio he had copied from the Arctic exhibit at the Tokyo Zoo.

_When out on the lawn, there arose such a clatter_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash_

_Tore open the [shutters](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4869451/35/Feathers_on_a_Wing) and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below._

_When what to my wondering eyes should appear_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer._

Mist gathered in one corner of the room. The children gasping as a team of half sized reindeer trotted out of the cloud. Their leader pawing at the hospital floor. They weren't real of course, but they sure looked it.

_With a little old driver so lively and quick_

_I knew in a moment he must by St. Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came_

_And he whistled and shouted and called them by name._

"_Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen!_

_On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!_

_Now Dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

The team leapt into the air. Flying around the room in a series of patterns meant solely to impress their audience. It worked. The children gazing upwards enraptured. Though one little girl did squeak and throw herself flat as the sleigh dived, passing so close the group could almost reach out and touch the furry creatures.

_As dry leaves that before the hurricanes fly_

_When they meet with an obstacle, take to the sky._

_So up to the house top the coursers they flew_

_With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicolas too._

_And then in a twinkling I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my head and was turning around_

_Down the chimney St. Nicolas came with a bound._

Groans of disappointment filled the room as the reindeer disappeared. However they were quickly stifled as the children returned their attention to the phantom thief. Kaitou Kid had vanished, in his place stood a figure they all knew very well.

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back_

_And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._

_His eyes how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_He had a broad face and a little round belly_

_That shook as he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plum, a right jolly old elf_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself._

_A wink of his eyes and a twist of his head_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

As each line of the poem was spoken, Kaito acted it out. Playing the part of Father Christmas to perfection. With a snap of his fingers, large stockings unrolled from the end of each bed before filling themselves. The children's names embroidered in thread of silver and gold.

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work_

_And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

_And laying his finger aside of his nose_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose._

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle_

_But I heard his exclaim 'ere he drove out of sight_

"_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

With a single dramatic bow, the phantom thief was gone. But in his wake he left a night that would stay with the group for the rest of their lives. No matter how long or how short they might be.


	36. Introductions

_Set directly after Return from Avalon_

**Introductions**

_"Good Evening tantei-san."_

Hakuba jerked violently, hissing as he spilled hot tea down his front. "Kid," he snarled, holding the wet fabric away from himself. "How many times have I told not not to do that?"

The blond had long since given up on keeping the other out of his home entirely. It was impossible. The Kaitou Kid went where he wanted, when he wanted, much to the chagrin of the Japanese [police force](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4869451/36/Feathers_on_a_Wing). He could, Hakuba had decided long ago, deal with that. Still, was it to much to ask for the thief to announce himself in a civilized fashion.

Rinsing his cup in the nearby sink, the detective poured himself another drink before turning to face his long time adversary, not entirely surprised to find that the white-clad figure was not alone. "And I see you brought a guest." Hakuba held up the teapot in silent offering, only for the pair to produce their own drinks out of thin air.

Not unexpected, Saguru and Kid may have had a fairly cordial relationship outside of heists, but they were still detective and thief, and the kaitou wasn't stupid. If he was he would have gotten himself caught a long time ago, magic or no magic. Hakuba felt he had to offer though; he would have been a lousy host otherwise.

They did however, accept his offer of a place to sit, turning the chairs around before straddling them. Something that would make an escape easier in the event it became necessary, and he reflected, an action that made more since when you knew the people in question had wings. Even if said wings were hidden at this point in time.

Taking a sip of his own drink, the detective took a moment to study Kid's companion with curious eyes. According to the records, Kaito Kuroba had no living relatives save his Mother, but he shouldn't have been surprised someone had done some creative editing. Not with what he had been able to piece together of the [family history](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4869451/36/Feathers_on_a_Wing).

Hakuba wondered how they were related anyway. Cousin? Uncle perhaps? Maybe even an older brother from before the thief's parents had met? All he knew for sure was that the other was older, that was obvious to anyone who made a [study](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4869451/36/Feathers_on_a_Wing) of body language, even to someone who didn't. Kid deferred to the other man.

The raven-haired figure laughed, whispering something to Kid in a silvery tongue the detective didn't recognize, causing the thief to laugh as well. _"He's my grandfather actually," _the kaitou's smirk widened. _"Several times removed."_

Hakuba choked. Several times removed? But that would mean, he stared at the stranger wide-eyed, already pale features going dead white. Kid was one thing, he knew Kid, this creature though . . .

Said thief just seemed to find the blond's reaction amusing. _"Really Hakuba," _he chided. _"He's not going to eat you."_

_Yes, Aakesh can read minds, when he makes the effort_

_No, Kaito can't. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next story._

_No promises about when it will be posted though._


	37. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> Looks at last updated mark and winces
> 
> Seriously?

"What are you doing here?"

Nonchalantly the young man slid a pair of dark sunglasses down his nose, regarding the other with amused indigo eyes. It never ceased to entertain him how someone so smart could be so oblivious. Here he was, setting on a beach, doing absolutely nothing even remotely suspicious, and the detective could still pick him out of the crowd.

Kaito couldn't see the spirits that hovered around his counterpart. With only a few weeks left until summer break, the barriers between this world and the next one were strongly in place. But that didn't mean he didn't know they were there, which was more than Kudo could say.

Pouting, the phantom thief regarded his rival while discretely checking for any new gadgets (that soccer ball had hurt). "Would you believe I am working on my tan?" he answered the other's question with one of his own.

The serious expression on too young features clearly gave the answer to that. No, he wouldn't. "No games Kid," Conan hissed. He was not even in the mood.

This week had been even worse than usual. To date he had solved three murders, witnessed a suicide, thwarted two kidnappings, and ending up being held hostage when he stopped to get a drink on his way home from school. Not to mention he was still stuck in the body of a child; the chance of there actually being a permanent cure dwindling with each passing day.

Slowly, the smile slid of Kaito's face. "All right," he said quietly, putting away his newspaper and sitting up straight. "The truth." He paused, trying to figure out how to phrase things without coming off as a complete freak. Despite the accusations that were sometimes leveled at him, the magician was not a stalker. He just liked being well informed. Really.

"The truth is," the brunette said at last. "That if I were a teacher, I would never bring my class here. This beach, you see," he continued. "Has a very unsavory reputation." Over the past ten years no less than thirty -five people had vanished without a trace. Most of them had been under sixteen.

"Riptides?" The detective questioned softly.

Kaito could not help but laugh bitterly as his mouth twisted. "If only." A pair of burning red eyes rose from the depth of his memory, along with the siren's scream of thwarted rage. Unfortunately, he couldn't exactly tell the detective the deaths were caused by a bloodthirsty mermaid. Kudo would think he was insane.

Sweeping the sands again, the magician was about to come up with an explanation the tantei would believe when he suddenly lurched to his feet. Frantically, he recounted the children, but no, there was no error. One of them was missing.

Pushing past Conan, Kaito grabbed the teacher by the arm. "Where is Yoshida-chan?" he demanded. As he teacher sputtered he released her, stretching out his otherworldly senses. There was no time to lose.

Indigo eyes flashed with power even through the brown contacts even as the raven hanyou's head snapped around. That way. Kaito broke into a run. Feet barely touching the ground as he pushed his body to speeds no human could match, barely aware of the sound of Conan's solar powered skateboard behind him.

Scrambling over the last dune Kaito finally spotted Ayumi, already up to her waist in seawater. Gathering a bolt of pure power in his hand, he tossed it at the waves, his reward coming in the form of a pained shriek. The magician himself hitting the water a moment later as he bodily picked up the little girl.

Something tried to grab him by the ankle but Kaito hit back with his own magic, making his way quickly towards the shores relative safety. As his feet hit dry land, he shoved Ayumi into the detective's arms before spinning back to face the sea.

"You dare? " The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once though Aripra herself was nowhere to be seen. "The girl is mine!" The sky darkened as wild waves crashed against the shore.

"I disagree." Kaito's voice was cold, dangerous.

"So brave little half-breed," Aripra sneered. "You should know better than to challenge your betters." The laugh would have been beautiful had it not held such a malicious edge. "Aakesh is not here to protect you now."

Indigo eyes became as hard as the amethysts they sometimes resembled. "I am no longer a child siren," he said coldly. "I no longer need my grandfather's protection." Black-purple flames danced across his hands, his entire stance daring the other to try it.

Aripra hissed. Despite her words she knew the raven was right. Through the grace of the powers the youngest member of the Kuroba line had received a greater portion of his grandfather's blood than should have been granted him. "This isn't over," she whispered softly. The wind calmed, waves settling as she dived deeper into the sea.

Conan's eyes were wide as he grasped the panicking young girl. What had just happened? Not loosening his grip, the detective turned to Kid to demand an explanation, but the other was nowhere to be seen.


	38. Heartbreakers

Restlessly, Kaito paced back and forth, indigo eyes flickering to a nearby clock. What was taking so long? On the one hand, the brunette knew he was being ridiculous. He was the great Kaitou Kid-sama. He had looked assassins’ in the eyes and laughed. Yet somehow, the memory of those moonlight nights didn’t seem half as terrifying as the contents of the next room.

Finally, it stopped, the door sliding open. “Kaito-kun,” Shinrin-sensei beckoned the younger man. “You can come in now.”

Kaito moved so fast he may as well have teleported, stopping at his wife’s side. Wisteria’s tired, but radiant face beaming up at him. “Anata,” she greeted moving the blanket aside. “Come meet you daughters.”

The young man froze, feeling somewhat as though he had been hit over the head with a two by four. For countless generations, the Kuroba had been an unbroken line of single male children. And now he was the father of twin girls. Twin girls, he amended, with tiny lavender wings instead of the usual black. Though Kaito supposed that was what he got for marrying someone with dryad blood. 

Gently, he gathered the nearer twin into his arms, frantically running through a list of appropriate names. “Hey there fledgling,” he whispered. “I’m your father.” The girl’s eyes flickered open, revealing eyes the same brilliant shade as his own. Then, she yawned, dropping back to sleep.

Kaito’s heart melted. Yep, his babies were going to be heartbreakers all right, and anybody who thought they were good enough for his little girls had better be darn well ready to prove it.


	39. Lookouts

Kaito’s lips curved into a frown as he absently tapped his fingers against the wooden tabletop. Above him, a handful of doves fluttered through the air, unbothered by their master’s preoccupation. Last night had been just a little too close. As witnessed by Exhibit A, the neat hole through the brim of what had been his favorite hat. And yes, it was evidence, neatly packed away for the day he could deliver it to the police along with a few dozen other odds and ends he had collected over the years. 

Snake and his cohorts had been a little too creative lately, no doubt bolstered by the bullet the assassin had managed to put in his side six months before. After all, nothing said your target wasn’t really a phantom like a pool of blood. They had begun to set up kill boxes; multiple snipers working in concert to move him into position. They had even tried using heavy duty tranquilizers with the thought that a fall would leave the kaitou as dead as any bullet. 

Likewise, although Kaito had followed through on his plans to order armor from the dwarves, it wouldn’t do him a bit of good if a round caught him between the eyes. He healed quick, but not that quick. The magician knew he was fast, faster than any human could ever hope to be. However, the fact remained, no one could dodge a bullet they didn’t see coming. Not even him. Something had to be done, before his grandfather ended up with two deaths to avenge. 

Sensing his change in mood, one of the doves swopped down and landed on Kaito’s shoulder, reaching out gently with its beak to preen its master’s hair. The magician sighed, reaching up to reassure her. He could not speak to his feathery assistants, not in the traditional human sense anyway. They were just animals after all, no matter how fond he was of them. But communication, that was something else. His insight into his flock allowing the raven hanyou to pull off tricks another trainer wouldn’t dream of. 

Suddenly Kaito froze, staring at the doves with new eyes. Could he really? Another would have dismissed the idea as crazy. He however was not just anyone; he was the great Kaitou Kid-sama. A smirk slid across the brunette’s face. Why not?

If that stick in the mud Hakuba could teach his hawk to land on X’s and carry messages there was no way Kaito couldn’t teach his birds to search for snipers. They already did various types of surveillance for him; this was just taking it a step further.

Although, Kaito thought critically to himself, his usual doves were just a bit too flashy for such an assignment. Snake may have been an idiot in some respects but if there was one thing the assassin was not it was blind. It would not take his adversary long to notice his white feathered friends, and then he would be down a few doves.

Wild pigeons on the other hand were a dime a dozen. It would be suspicious if there weren’t a few hanging around, and he would not even have to search far. Kaito had been beyond irritated when he had discovered a wild male bird had managed to get into his aviary. Now though, it seemed the incident was going to work to his advantage. He would not know which of the chicks had inherited their sire’s darker coloring until they fledged but he was confident a few would.

Kaito laughed, good mood restored, already imagining the look on Snake’s face when he began to dodge bullets he should not be able to see. Perhaps, just perhaps hoping the assassin would work himself into a nervous breakdown went against his no one gets hurt policy. Right now though, the magician just could not bring himself to care.


	40. Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. Reference to the koorime from YYH.
> 
> This idea has been bouncing around my head for years, literally
> 
> And it seems the stars have finally aligned correctly and put it in some sort of coherent order
> 
> Enjoy

A pair of dark eyes narrowed with concern, the warning bells in the back of his mind becoming a klaxon. Kid had stilled, completely. He barely seemed to be breathing. It was a sight the inspector had only witnessed a few times over the course of the many years he had chased the phantom thief; and it had never heralded anything good. This heist had felt off from the get go, and Ginzo had the sinking feeling he was about to get more than enough proof to back up his instincts.

The kaitou's eyes were shadowed as he examined the night's prize, a jeweled pendant on a titanium chain. The reflection of the moon's rays off his snow white suit making the thief look more like a spirit than an actual creature of flesh and blood. Though only a few people were aware of just how true that was.

"So that is what this is about," Kid's voice held a seldom heard edge. One usually reserved for his Father's murderer.

"What the %^$&amp;% #$! Do you mean by that Kid!" Nakamori yelled while subtly motioning his men back. He didn't want any of his officers to get caught in the crossfire until he knew what this was about. There would be other nights to catch the magician thief.

"These," Kid stated in that same carefully controlled tone. "Are not pearls." The young man didn't delude himself into thinking everyone was pleased to receive one of his riddles, but this owner's reaction had been more than a little extreme, or so he had thought at the time.

Indigo eyes glittered, almost seeming to spark as they sought out the owner of the estate with unnerving accuracy. "You know," he said conversationally. "If it were just a single gem I could believe your ignorance," or if the necklace had been older. "But multiple stones, all the exact same shade." The kaitou laughed darkly. "You knew exactly what you had."

Kid held the necklace a little higher, admiring it for a moment in the light of the full moon. "Pity," he murmured, his smooth voice carrying easily to every corner of the room. "It really is a beautiful piece." He made no effort to conceal his next action. The magician wanted them all to see.

His expression hardened as the raven hanyou carelessly let the necklace fall to the floor, bringing his foot down on it with all the strength of a true born youkai. The delicate gems crumpled into powder, leaving a glittery sheen where the thief dragged his foot back. "But only monsters traffic in hiruiseki stones."

The man went purple as the officers stared in disbelief. "You," he sputtered with rage. "You. . . Do you have any idea what that was worth!" he screamed.

"I know what it wasn't worth," Kid hissed back, he could feel the tips of his claws ripping through his gloves in response to the burn of his demon blood. A sure indicator it was time to leave before he did something he would later regret. Smoke billowing out of his sleeves, the kaitou delivered one last shot before vanishing via teleportation. He didn't feel like playing with the taskforce tonight. "If you were you keibu, I would suggest your colleges over at Section One take a closer look at Hano-san's business practices. I doubt they will be happy with what they find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you not familiar with yu yu hakusho, koorime are ice maidens who cry gemstones
> 
> For the necklace to have matching stones, a koorime was tortured for it


	41. Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> Good news is that I have been writing so I have a few things other than this that are almost ready to go up. I just need to sit down, type them, and do some editing. On another note, hooray! As of the beginning of this month I am now free of the evil that is student loans. And it only took me seven years. Not bad.

From his place hidden in the shadows, Kaito slowly exhaled silently through his nose, willing his heartbeat to calm. His sharp indigo eyes tracked the movement of the people below from underneath the brim of a dark cap. An intelligent man would have been long gone from the scene. But in this case, the magician was unwilling to leave until he had assured himself of the safety of every member of his taskforce. 

The Kaitou Kid had nothing against Heiji Hattori personally. From what he had seen the Osakan detective was much less of a stick in the mud than Hakuba. However, he rather thought that he was going to have to make a personal request that tantei-kin and tantei-han never attend one of his heists together again. He had thought the rumor of bodies falling out of the sky around the pair was just that. Evidently not. Last time he had been shot out of the sky, and now this.

It hadn’t even been the Black Organization. That would have been bad, but understandable. Just a group of random psychos that had decided his heist was the perfect place to cut loose with semi-automatic weapons. Needless to say, Kid had strongly disapproved, and he hadn’t been the only one. Say what you will about the so-called Sleeping detective. It was obvious just which parent Ran-san had gotten her fighting abilities from. After being released from the hospital those bastards would be put away for a long time.

Speaking of fighters, Kid’s gaze slid back to the dark skinned figure. During the fight he had been too busy to pay attention to the flashes of magic coming from the Detective of the West. Now though, it was obvious. Stretching out his otherworldly senses Kaito found it did not appear to be emulating from Hattori himself, but rather from something on his person. 

The thief’s musings were interrupted when a girl about his age stormed up to the detective, grabbing his ear. The loud argument that ensued was audible from his perch, causing Kaito’s eyebrows to rise as he listened. An omamori was it? In these days of scientific progress true magic was getting more and more rare. He wondered if the girl, Kazuha Toyama he believed, even knew what she was capable of.

It was also lucky for tantei-han that such things only worked for their intended recipients. Otherwise he would be tempted to steal it, and he wouldn’t give it back. Kaito sighed. Too bad he wouldn’t be able to convince her to make one for him. 

Kaito was half way up the building when he paused, throwing one last look at the crowd below. On the other hand, there was someone else present who desperately needed a bit of extra luck. All right, he inwardly cheered. Good luck charm for tantei-kun. Now he just needed to make it happen.


	42. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

A sigh escaped Kaito's lips. This was supposed to be a party. His whole class was here, celebrating their soon to be freedom from the institution known as Public High School. To the magician though, it was merely a sign that even after nearly two years, his Father's killers still walked free. He had stolen three gems so far this month, all of which had proven depressingly ordinary when he held them up to the moon.

Kaito had never been a melancholy person by nature. If you asked someone about him, they would reply that he was perpetually cheerful. Always ready with a smile or a laugh. If you asked other people, they would respond that Kid was smooth and in control; the smirk on his lips hinting that he held all the cards.

The teenage magician had never been one to brood over his sorrows. The now familiar flash of rage that accompanied the thought of Snake caused his fingertips to itch, human logic fighting with youkai instinct as he resisted the urge to bring out his claws. No, sitting around and moping wasn't for him, not when taking action was so much more effective.

The raven hanyou loved the reluctant smiles of his classmates; the delighted roar of the crowds at the Kaitou Kid's heists. Aoko's wonder, Hakuba's exasperation, even Akako's sly smile; the way tantei-kun's eyes would sharpen as that brilliant mind went to work. He loved the sky. No sensation could ever compare to the feeling of the wind through the feathered black wings that were his birthright; the freedom of soaring though the night air.

Indigo eyes flicked to the side, taking in the sight of his laughing peers. Sometimes though, just sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to have someone who truly understood him. He had never doubted his Mother and Grandfather's love for him, but the fact remained, neither of them knew what it was to walk two worlds. Only Oyaji had, and he was gone.

His resolve burned anew in his chest, poker face sliding on with the ease of long practice. A snap of his fingers caused confetti to rain from the sky, Kaito grabbing his best friend's hand to pull her out onto the dance floor. Aoko smiled brightly, oblivious to the secrets that hid in her friends otherworldly eyes.

For this, and many other reasons, Kaito would see that the crows paid, no matter what it took.


	43. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> Welcome to Peppymint’s Fanfiction Blitz of 2017, 1 of 7. Seven updates for seven days to ring in the New Year.  
> Also, when I started the Kuroba ‘Verse Kaito’s mom was very much a mystery figure who we had only seen once when Aoko went over to her best friend’s house looking for him. But now that we know who she is I will write her accordingly.
> 
> I will try to go back and fix the previous segments someday inserting her real name etc. I just have to find the time.

Toichi smiled softly as he drew his head back from the beautiful female thief in his arms; the feel of her lips lingering on his own. She was the one. He could feel it. The magician was no stranger to romance. He had always been popular with the ladies. But, they had all bored him in time. This woman, he was sure, she wouldn’t. He was hardly bothered by the fact she was a thief, not with his family history, and speaking of thieves . . .

The lady still looked a little stunned, not that he could blame her. After all, it wasn’t everyday one was saved in such a dramatic (romantic Toichi added) fashion. She was however recovering nicely, even coming up with a quip about whether she would have to share his jewelry box.

“Of course not,” Toichi replied. Men in his family did not settle for average in any aspect of their lives. He wanted something special. A love story for the ages. 

The scene was interrupted by an ominous creaking sound, bringing Toichi’s attention back to the matter at hand. Like any magician worth his salt, he had gone over every detail of the prototype rig before even thinking of testing it. Just because they possessed certain advantages, his own Father had drilled into his head, was no reason to develop bad habits. Kuroba were neither lazy nor sloppy. 

Toichi had designed every bolt and rivet of the hang glider. The fabric had been chosen with care. He had even tested the tensile strength of the stitching. There was only problem. It had been built for one, not two, and they were still more than a hundred feet off the ground.

Almost in response to that thought one of the joints gave. The pairs formally smooth flight quickly becoming an out of control tumble. Toichi felt a smaller hand grasp his, holding tightly. The Phantom Lady’s face was pale, but she did not scream. 

Fortunately, the magician had planned for failure as well. A touch of a single button was all it took to release the now useless mechanism, allowing it to sheer off in the wind. With expert precision Toichi stopped their tumble, transforming it into a controlled dive. As they dipped behind the tall trees, a pair of midnight black wings emerged from his back, lifting them skyward once more. 

He grinned charmingly at his companion. Not a hint of strain showing in his voice or demeanor. “Now,” Toichi asked. “Where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muses say the Chikage left out the bit about the glider breaking when she told Kaito the story. It was more romantic that way. As for Toichi, he redesigned the glider just in case he ever needed to catch someone else.  
> Updates for the Blitz will be in the evenings because I work. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
